


idiots on the internet

by mi1kteas



Series: social media [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto is stupid, Crack, Fluff and Humor, Hinata is a ball of sunshine, Internet Famous, M/M, Romance, YouTube, akaashi is just stunning as usual, all of them are dumbasses except akaashi, iwaizumi is baby, kenma is the softest bean ever, kuroo is a self depreciating lil shit i love him huhu, kuroo is a whipped son of a bitch, oikawa is a drama queen lol whats new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mi1kteas/pseuds/mi1kteas
Summary: kuroo is a successful famous youtuber who may or may not have the biggest crush on not so popular youtuber kenma
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: social media [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751989
Comments: 66
Kudos: 353





	1. how it all started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the text portion, bokuto is bolded and kuroo is not !!

Tetsuro Kuroo is whom most people nowadays would call the ‘Hottest Youtube Star Of The Year’. Not only does the young 17-year-old have devilicious good looks, he is also currently the #1 trending Youtuber who garnered a whopping 2.4 million subscribers in just a span of 3 months from when he started his Youtube channel. 

His content is nothing too special or unique that requires hard effort or magical talents. Nope, Kuroo’s content is really just vlogs. Vlogs that are guaranteed to make you laugh until you actually die, but hey! At least you died with a smile on your face, as said on his channel description. 

“Bo! Come here! I need a good title for this new vlog!” Kuroo called out to his roommate/best friend. Bokuto ran over to where Kuroo was and jumped onto the couch, leaning his head on Kuroo’s shoulder, snickering at the thumbnail of the video. “Nice thumbnail. I’m surprised your channel hasn’t been terminated yet.” Bokuto remarked and Kuroo laughed, his shoulders shaking violently as he gasped for air. “Hm, How about I CAUGHT MY BEST FRIEND IN BED WITH…” Kuroo looked at Bokuto, a playful glint was evident in his eyes. “You mother-fucking genius.” 

Once he was done with everything, Kuroo uploaded the video and switched off his laptop, pushing Bokuto’s head off his shoulder and made his way to the kitchen to grab a drink. “Make me a Vesper!” Bokuto called out and Kuroo hummed in acknowledgement. “Hey, can you switch on the TV and go onto Youtube for me?” Bokuto grabbed the remote and switched the television on, toggling with the buttons to find the Youtube app on the television.  _ Curse Kuroo and his addiction to buying high-technology gadgets.  _ “OH! YOUR BABY UPLOADED A NEW GAMEPLAY!” Bokuto held in his laughter when he heard some crashing noises from the kitchen and a flustered Kuroo sped walked to the couch, with 2 drinks in his hands. “Shut the fuck up, he’s not my baby. Here’s your Vesper.” Kuroo muttered as he threw Bokuto a glare, settling back down on the couch beside Bokuto and sipped on his own drink. “What did you make for yourself?” Bokuto asked as he watched Kuroo let out a blissful sigh after that one sip. “Boulevardier,” Kuroo replied as he clicked on the video that Bokuto was talking about, a soft bashful smile on his face as a familiar face popped up on the large 72-inch television screen.

“Hey guys, Nekoplays here! Today, I’ll be playing Animal Crossing: New Horizons on the Nintendo Switch! I’ve been wanting to play this game for a while now and finally, I am able to do so!” A soft but cheerful voice said and Kuroo could not help but smile even wider, his heart tightening. “You’re so disgustingly in love with him, I am revolted.” Bokuto dodged the pillow that was flying his way and chuckled, watching how Kuroo’s eyes still never left the screen although he had an irritated scowl on his face. “Leave me alone. Go call Akaashi or something. Even better, jump out the window. If you do, let me grab my camera first okay?” Bokuto rolled his eyes and got up from the couch, ruffling Kuroo’s hair and walked away. 

“This game is so cute, Can I just live here forever?” Kuroo let out a light chuckle and leaned his cheek on his palm, staring at the screen dazedly. Well, to be more specific, he was really just staring at the top left corner of the screen, where a teenage boy whose hair was split into 2 colours-yellow and blond- was smiling and talking about the game, his cat-like golden eyes crinkled once in a while into a bright smile as he continued to play the game. Kuroo sighed, his heart was pounding hard and his stomach felt like it was engulfed by a lot of butterflies.  _ Fuck, he is way too cute. WAY TOO CUTE.  _ As the video continued to play, Kuroo felt his heart beating faster and his mouth was getting sore from smiling like a big idiot.

Oh boy does Tetsuro Kuroo have it deep for this boy.

“Hey Kuroo! I’m going to head out to meet Akaashi for a bit, try not to jerk off while watching gamer boy and call me if you need anything!” Bokuto yelled as he fumbled around to put on his jacket and grabbed his belongings, laughing when Kuroo paused the video to throw Bokuto a dirty look and flipped him off. Kuroo watched the door close and resumed the video, smiling again.

The video was about an hour long and Kuroo’s eyes were getting sore from staring at the screen intensely. “Alright, that’s all for today guys! Thanks for watching and don’t forget to subscribe if you enjoy watching these videos. Goooooodbye!” And the video ended. Rubbing his eyes, Kuroo switched off the television, letting out a small yawn as he grabbed the empty glass and went to the kitchen, texting Bokuto at the same time to buy some snacks and food back. 

_( 8:45pm )_ buy some food back 

_( 8:45pm )_ and tell akaashi i said hi

_( 8:46pm )_ **u gd with mexican?**

_( 8:47pm )_ fuck yes thx love u <3

_( 8:48pm )_ brb gonna check my views and see how many new subs i got :)

_( 8:48pm )_ **cocky huh >:)**

_( 8:49pm )_ i think u spelled humble wrongly there ;)

Grabbing his laptop, Kuroo made his way to his study and sat down. Opening up his laptop, he clicked on his channel and smiled. His new video was doing very well considering the fact he had only uploaded it 2 hours ago.

**I CAUGHT MY BEST FRIEND IN BED WITH ( CRAZY )**

**598,461 views**

**VlogDaddyKuroo • 2 hours ago**

It was not really a surprise and Kuroo was glad that on top of that, he had gained at least 10k more subscribers and most of the comments on his video were positive. It felt good to have his content recognised and enjoyed by the public and this was something that Kuroo definitely found happiness in doing. After he was done checking on his video and reading a few of the comments, Kuroo was about to shut down his laptop when he decided to check out ‘NekoPlays’ channel, his heart fluttering slightly as he dragged his cursor over the overly-familiar channel icon and clicked on it.  _ There’s nothing wrong with checking out another fellow Youtuber’s account. There is nothing wrong, I am just admiring others' work.  _ Kuroo’s eyes lit up as he saw the video that he had watched earlier and pouted slightly. 

**NekoPlays Animal Crossing: New Horizons - Gameplay Walkthrough Part 1**

**500 views**

**NekoPlays • 1 hour ago**

_ He deserves so much more attention… He’s so cute and his videos are so relaxing and cute what the fuck he needs more recognition!!  _ Kuroo clicked on the video and sat back in his chair, the soft and calming voice of ‘NekoPlays’ accompanying him as he waited for Bokuto to come home with food to fill his empty stomach.

“Fuck this villager is so cute, I want to adopt him and keep him in my pocket.” Kuroo chuckled and sighed dreamily.  _ I want to keep you in my pocket and you’re way cuter please.  _ Kuroo was so into this boy and he doesn’t even know his name or anything about ‘NekoPlays’ but somehow he didn’t really care so much, for now. Just being able to listen and watch said boy’s videos was good enough for him. He was so engrossed with rewatching the video that he did not hear the front door open or Bokuto’s loud “I’M HOME BITCHASS WHERE ARE YOU”. 

Bokuto eventually found him and was instantly amused, leaning against the door frame and stared at Kuroo who had his head resting on his arm as he continued to stare at the screen with a stupid smile.  _ Whipped little bitch. _

Well, Bokuto was not wrong about that. Not wrong at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thk u for reading and stay safe everyone <3


	2. you've got mail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kuroo is an art student and not a drop out

“Fuck, why is art so damn demanding? Why did I take this fucking shit again?” Kuroo groaned as he slumped against the couch, grumbling under his breath at how much he despised his current art project. He had not gotten much sleep the past few days with the need to upload new content twice a week and his deadlines for his assignments and art project were almost due. “Maybe you should have listened to me when I told you to start on your art project earlier but noooo, someone wanted to have a ‘NekoPlays’ marathon!” Bokuto remarked from his room and if it was not for the fact that he was dead beat both inside and outside, Kuroo would have already been on his way to strangle Bokuto. “Fuck off you little baby bitch. Come help me critique my artwork and tell me if it’s good enough instead of constantly watching skateboarding tricks videos you useless drop-out.” Kuroo snarked as he pushed himself off the couch and trudged towards his room, dodging Bokuto’s punch that was flying towards his face. 

Walking into his room with a scowling Bokuto behind him, he opened the door and sat on his bed, his eyes fixated on the wooden easel near his desk where his current artwork was residing at. Kuroo closed his eyes and laid back on his bed, his arms spread out beside him. “How is it? Is it bad? Fuck Bokuto say something, you’re the one who had multiple art awards growing up, I trust you!” Bokuto marvelled at the sight of it and reached over to trace the details of the artwork, his mouth open in shock.

It wasn’t just a simple painting of the scenery of Tokyo from their shared apartment. No. Kuroo had used leaves and feathers and painted them to create it. The feathers were painted lighter shades while the leaves were painted darker shades, and any overlap in between were a mixture of both light and dark. It was _more_ than amazing.

“I- Fuck Kuroo, this is way too amazing, how the fuck did you do that?” Kuroo let out a tired sigh but the ends of his mouth were curved up slightly, sitting up and ruffled his hair. “Well, the theme was Tokyo. Boring as fuck right? So I decided to switch it up and create Tokyo from our house, feathers to represent you and leaves to represent me because I don’t want you to leaf me ev- say sike I just decided to use leaves okay? Feathers were painted in a lighter shade because you are _the light of my life_ bro.” When Bokuto was silent again, Kuroo turned to face him, only to see that his eyes were glossy and his bottom lip was quivering. “Are you going to cry? AWW BO COME HERE!” Kuroo teased as he took Bokuto into his arms, laughing as his best friend wailed in his arms, mumbling praises and ‘i love you ku i love you’s while hugging him back tightly.

Once Bokuto was done being an emotional baby, he quickly took a picture of Kuroo’s artwork and skipped back to his room, yelling something along the lines of “I’m going to send this to Akaashi and show him how much you love me!”. Kuroo chuckled and grabbed his phone, checking his notifications and messages. _Maybe I should go check up on my video and see if he uploaded anything new._

After settling down into a more comfortable position on his bed, Kuroo switched on his laptop and clicked on his bookmark for his channel, replying to a few messages on his phone as he waited for the website to load. _2 million views in just a day? Call me Mr Top Youtuber bitchass!_ Kuroo smiled as he decided to check some of the comments on his video, liking a few hilarious ones. His phone vibrated and he checked it, realising that he had received a new email and decided to use his laptop to check his business email. _It’s probably another company that wants me to advertise their shit or make me their ambassador._ He closed his eyes tiredly and when the screen finally loaded and let out a ‘ping’ sound to notify about the email that just arrived in his inbox, Kuroo opened his eyes only to have them widened, his mouth opened in shock.

**☐ ☆ ⇰ NekoPlays has sent you an email - Youtube**

Kuroo blinked, his mouth still wide open in shock as he continued to stare at his screen in disbelief. Finding his voice, he let out the loudest and most shrilling scream. Bokuto ran into his room seconds later, a worried expression on his face as he glanced over at Kuroo who was still on his bed, laptop on his lap and eyes still as wide as saucers. “KUROO? ARE YOU OKAY WHERE IS IT BLEEDING DON’T WORRY I’LL CALL AKAASHI AND AN AMBULANCE!” Bokuto exclaimed as he moved over to Kuroo who only turned to look at him, his expression was still the same and his breathing irregular. “Kuroo? What’s wrong? Breathe, you’re scaring me.” Bokuto said as he sat beside Kuroo.

Kuroo grabbed Bokuto’s head and turned it to face the laptop screen and pointed at where the source of his sudden outburst came from, breathing slowly. “Wh- Oh my god...Kuroo...OPEN IT WHAT THE FUCK!” Bokuto said as he clicked on the email for Kuroo and they both looked at the laptop screen, Kuroo holding his breath in the meantime.

**NekoPlays@ymail.com**

**to me ▾**

**hey! I really like your vlogs and I saw that in your most recent video, you and your friend were playing Super Mario Party and it was super funny! I was wondering if you would like to be a guest-feature on my channel sometime with your friend ?**

_He wants to feature me as a guest on his channel? HE WANTS TO COLLABORATE OMG FUCK YESSSSS._ “Kuroo? Are you there?” Bokuto shook him slightly and Kuroo turned to look at him with a big, bright smile. “He wants to collaborate, Bo! HE WANTS TO COLLAB WITH ME I AM GOING TO CRY!” Kuroo slapped his hands against his cheeks harshly as he felt his face warm up at the thought. “Are you going to accept it or…?” Bokuto asked as he took out his phone to reply Akaashi who was complimenting Kuroo’s artwork and asking about the plans for their date today. “Of course! But why would he want to collaborate with me… I mean all I do is make shitty vlogs that I think are funny and his videos are all so calm and not shit-” Bokuto grabbed his shoulders and smacked him harshly on the head, glaring at him. “Don’t you dare say that about yourself Kuroo. You’re effortlessly funny and you brighten up any room the moment you step in. You’re a good content creator and he probably thinks that having you on his channel could help create a more lively and fun atmosphere! Don’t ever shit on yourself again okay? I’ll punch you fucker.” Bokuto said as he flicked Kuroo’s forehead. Kuroo gulped and nodded, smiling at Bokuto who smiled back at him twice as bright. “ I’m going to go meet Akaashi and come back in awhile. I’ll buy dinner back so while I’m gone, get some rest and reply to your baby boy.” Bokuto announced as he got off Kuroo’s bed and pat Kuroo’s head before leaving.

Kuroo looked at his screen and smiled again for the umpteenth time, pressing the reply button and began typing out his reply.

**VlogDaddyKuroo@ymail.com**

**⤷ in reply to: NekoPlays@ymail.com**

**Hey to you too! Thank you and I am so glad that you enjoy my videos :) Sure, I would love to be a guest on your channel! My Skype username is TetsmeKuroo, so let’s talk there and discuss the details :) I’ll be sure to ask my friend on your behalf as well.**

Kuroo let out the breath that he was still holding and hit the send button, chewing on his bottom lip as he waited for the email to go through. Once it was sent, he shut down his laptop and laid back down on his bed, his heart beating fast nervously. _I can’t believe that just happened fuck...This is a good day._ Closing his eyes, Kuroo fell asleep quickly, a stupid smile still hung on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for kuroo's artwork, the idea behind feathers is in reference to bokuto's full name which has the meaning of 'owl' and 'light' behind it while for kuroo's name it implies 'black tail' hence the colours !! on top of that, i wanted to create the strong bond between them that is intertwined with the mixture of colours between dark and light :)'
> 
> stay safe as usual and thku for reading <3


	3. new skype contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kuroo and bokuto are pretty stupid together...no shit sherlock

Kuroo woke up a few hours later, opening his eyes slowly only to realise that it was already dark out. Grabbing his phone that was laying beside him, Kuroo checked the time.  _ It’s 9pm?? Holy fuck I’ve been asleep for 8 hours ?!  _ He slowly got up from the bed and stretched out his limbs, letting out a tired but satisfied groan as he cracked his knuckles. Walking out of his room, he noticed that there was an extra coat hanging from the wall rack near their door and the familiar voice of Bokuto’s coming from the kitchen. 

“The beast has awoken.” Bokuto said as he hugged Akaashi who was cooking, from behind, throwing Kuroo a smirk as Kuroo went to the fridge to grab himself a bottle of water. “My dick is soft and not hard so sadly, the beast has not woken yet.” Kuroo replied and Bokuto covered his mouth against Akaashi’s shoulder, muffling his laughter as he squeezed his eyes shut tightly. Akaashi’s facial expression still remained neutral but there was a small smile on his face as he continued to stir the curry in the pot. “Akaashi wanted to cook for us since he said you probably have not been eating well due to your project!” Bokuto explained as he watched Kuroo chug the bottle of water down, letting out a blissful sigh when he was done. “Thanks Akaashi,” Kuroo said with a smile as he walked over to give Akaashi a small hug to which the latter replied back with a bashful and soft ‘welcome’. 

Kuroo went back to his room to get a fresh set of clothes before heading to take a shower in order to wake himself up a bit further. Once done, he got dressed and stepped out, just in time as Akaashi and Bokuto were setting up the dining table. Bokuto glanced up, a playful smirk on his face as he quickly covered Akaashi’s eyes. “Kuroo, we have a guest who just so happens to be my boyfriend so please wear a fucking shirt or don’t eat dinner at all.” Kuroo rolled his eyes, his towel over his damp hair and strutted forward, kicking Bokuto in the shin. “I’m hungry so fuck off Bo and Akaashi, you’re welcomed to dump him for me whenever you want!” Kuroo barely dodged the slap that was coming towards his bare back and quickly settled down across Bokuto, whose hands were now on his hips instead of over Akaashi’s eyes, throwing him a glare that had no ill intention. “I won’t want to date someone like you so don’t worry Koutarou and eat.” Akaashi remarked calmly as he settled down beside Bokuto who seemed happy with his reply and the three dug into the meal, the warm silence interrupted every once in a while by Bokuto and Kuroo praising Akaashi’s cooking.

Dinner went by fast considering how hungry the three boys were and even though Akaashi volunteered to do the dishes, Kuroo shooed both him and Bokuto away from the sink, telling them to go spend some time together and leave him alone but Bokuto knew that this was just Kuroo’s way of saying thank you to the both of them for taking care of him. As Akaashi disappeared to go to the living room and make himself comfy on the couch, Bokuto leaned over to Kuroo and wrapped his arms around Kuroo tightly. “Thanks for watching over me the past few days as I rush and do everything in my life as usual because I am that irresponsible of a person, Bo.” Kuroo mumbled against Bokuto’s shoulder as he held the other boy back, sniffling a little. “Get some more rest again and I love you bro.” Bokuto whispered as he rubbed circles on Kuroo’s back, comforting the black-haired male in his arms. 

Soon enough, Bokuto had left to cuddle up with Akaashi on the couch and Kuroo was left to wash the dishes and he did that fast. He made both Bokuto and Akaashi tea and placed the cups in front of the couple, blowing them a kiss each as they said thanks and headed back to his room.  _ Let’s see if he replied me, let’s pray he did and then I can talk to him and video call him OKAY getting wayyyyy too ahead of myself!! Kuroo!! calm your ballsacks down.  _ He reached for his laptop and switched it on, and to his pleasant surprise, a notification for Skype popped up on his screen. Grinning from ear to ear, Kuroo loaded his Skype app, tapping on the empty surface of his laptop impatiently. When it was done loading, Kuroo’s heart was already beating fast from his nerves and he let out a small breath when he noticed that he had received a friend request. Of course, _to him_ , it was no ordinary friend request.

**Kozume Kenma would like to add you as a friend.**

**Hi, it’s NekoPlays here.**

**[ Add contact ]**

_ His name is Kenma?? Fuck that’s such a cute name. A cute name for a cute face, how appropriate fuck I am in balls deep for this guy FUCKKKKKKK.  _ Moving his trembling fingers over his laptop’s touchpad, he hovered the cursor over the ‘Add contact’ button and clicked it, his face red and his body was warm from everything. After he had calmed down, he began to type a message.

**TetsMeKuroo, 10.14pm: hi there! when would you like to discuss?**

And to Kuroo’s surprise _( and happiness )_ , Kenma had actually replied almost immediately. 

**Kozume Kenma, 10.15pm: hello. i am fine with whenever, i will match your schedule instead if that is alright with you.**

**TetsMeKuroo, 10.15pm: i can do tomorrow at around 1pm? would you mind if we call to discuss?**

Oh god does Kuroo hope that 1) Kenma does not find him weird for wanting to call _and_ 2) Kenma would be fine with calling because Kuroo _really_ wants him to.

**Kozume Kenma, 10.16pm: 1pm is fine with me and sure we can call, that would be faster too.**

**TetsMeKuroo, 10.17pm: that's awesome! :) talk to you tomorrow then !! i need to sleep soon i am really tired sorryyyyy :(**

**Kozume Kenma, 10.17pm: talk tomorrow :) goodnight kuroo-san**

**TetsMeKuroo, 10,18pm: goodnight kenma !!**

Kuroo shut his laptop fast and grabbed his pillow, screaming into it with all his might.  _ HE SAID GOODNIGHT AND HE GAVE A SMILEY FACE HOLY FUCK CAN HE GET ANY CUTER.  _ Kuroo removed his pillow from his face and bit his bottom lip to stop himself from smiling again. He was so damn happy and he knew it.

“BOOOOOO! GUESS WHAT!!!” Kuroo yelled as he ran to Bokuto and jumped up and down like a little kid, his eyes sparkling with delight. “I DON’T KNOW TELL ME!!” Bokuto exclaimed as he turned his head to face Kuroo. “I’VE GOT A SKYPE DATE TOMORROW WITH HIM, TOMORROW!!” Kuroo replied as he started to jump higher and higher, unable to contain his ever growing excitement and happiness. Bokuto immediately pulled away from Akaashi and got up from the couch, jumping up and down comically like Kuroo in excitement. “THAT’S AMAZING! NEXT TIME YOU WILL HAVE A REAL DATE AND A REAL FUCK!” Akaashi covered his mouth with his hand, holding back his laughter as he watched the two boys jump higher and higher like excited kangaroos. “YEAH A REAL FU- Wait what?” Kuroo stopped jumping, his face red from both the jumping and embarrassment from what Bokuto said. Bokuto was still jumping, lost in his own excitement for Kuroo and Akaashi lost it, throwing his head back and laughing loudly. “Bo, stop jumping while your boyfriend is about to go into a cardiac arrest because of it.” Kuroo commented as he eyed Akaashi who was wheezing away at the sight, chuckling. 

“Akaashi?” Bokuto called out in concern as he stopped jumping and turned around, only to find his boyfriend staring at him, tears in his eyes and a bright smile hung on his face. “You two looked stupid.” Akaashi said as he wiped the tears away, shaking his head. 

As the day was coming to an end, Akaashi had decided to stay over and Kuroo was in the bathroom, getting ready for bed. He headed to his room and switched off all the lights, shuffling carefully towards his bed, careful not to knock into anything since his room was a mess. Once he was laying down on his bed, his mind still stuck on the mere thought that he was going to be in a call and hearing Kenma’s voice the next day, Kuroo was having some difficulties calming his heart down. He turned on his playlist titled ‘restless nights’ and by some kind of magic, his breathing started to slow down and his heartbeat was not as erratic as before. With that, he fell asleep fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if it is anything i enjoy writing, it is bokuto and kuroo's friendship like tht shit is so cute ??
> 
> thku sm for reading and stay safe <3


	4. quick suggestion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hinata is the mastermind behind kenma's actions

Kenma could not remember when or why he decided to be a Youtuber, but it probably went along the lines of Hinata convincing him to try it in order to widen his _oh so depressing_ social circle. He did not know why he even agreed to it considering he could barely hold a conversation with a stranger for a minute without wanting to leave and go home to his controller and games. Heck, this is even worse than talking to strangers or going to ridiculous parties that Hinata always drags him to.

This is about being on camera in front of the whole wide world, and now to think about it does send shivers down Kenma’s spine. He remembered almost deleting his account whenever that thought popped up in his head, but Hinata would always somehow manage to stop him from doing so. _Stupid Hinata._

It’s not that he hates making videos about gaming, he _loves_ it a lot in fact. It’s just the idea that anonymous people online were reviewing his content and can judge it and him for all they want in comparison to popular Youtubers’ content that bothered him. So, you can only imagine his reaction when Hinata suggested that he collaborated with Youtube’s current hot and rising star, Tetsurou Kuroo. 

“I always knew you had shitty ideas but this is by far the worst one, Shouyou.” Kenma uttered as he turned his head to give Hinata an incredulous stare. Hinata was all smiles and Kenma did not know whether or not to throw the phone in his hand at Hinata’s face or balls. “Come onnn, Kenma! It will be sooo fun! He’s hilarious and you never know, you could gain more clout that way!” Hinata replied as he sat beside Kenma on his bed. “You know I don’t care about the subscribers, I do these videos because I enjoy doing them, not for the money or fame.” Kenma remarked as he scrolled through Kuroo’s channel, raising his brow every once in a while at the thumbnails and titles of the videos. “How about this? You can watch one of his videos and then decide whether or not you want to try collaborating? Please Kenma, for me?” Hinata whined and jutted his bottom lip out, giving Kenma the best puppy face he could make. “You look stupid, but fine.” Kenma sighed as he pressed on the most recent video, rolling his eyes a little at Hinata’s cry of happiness.

When the video started playing, Kenma was greeted with Kuroo in bed, shirtless with his hair all messy and fuck, did Kuroo looked _so damn good_. _Fuck...That_ _’s not fair._ Kenma took a deep breath as he continued watching as Kuroo talked about his plans for the day. Suddenly, there was a loud bang and Kuroo was attacked by a boy with silver hair, that Kenma could immediately recognise as Koutarou Bokuto, Japan’s very own youngest CEO of one of the most successful companies in the global market. As they wrestled in bed, from the corner of the screen, Kenma saw Keiji Akaashi, a figure-skating legend at the young age of 16, reaching over to separate the two, a stoic expression on his face. _Wow...He’s friends with these kinds of people? That’s impressive…_ However, that was not all as Kenma discovered as he watched on, that Kuroo was friends with more powerful and influential people, people that many would dream to be friends with. With that being said, he later on found out from the video that Kuroo was also good friends with Oikawa and Iwaizumi, Youtube’s hottest couple with ten million subscribers on their channel.

“Oikawa playing as Princess Peach, how fitting!” Kuroo yelled as he panned the camera to show the television where Bokuto, Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Akaashi were playing. “Because I am royalty.” Oikawa said as Kuroo turned the camera to show Oikawa, all cuddled up with Iwaizumi on the couch, controllers in their hands. “No, because the role fits you. A pretty face who is useless and always needs a man to save, well in your case, him.” Kuroo commented from behind the camera, zooming in on Iwaizumi snickering behind Oikawa and Oikawa whining ‘Iwa-chan’ as Bokuto and Akaashi laughed along with Kuroo. The four started to play the game and things were getting heated up with Bokuto’s team in the lead. “Oikawa is useless, like I mentioned.” Kuroo whispered and Oikawa flipped him off, yelling a loud ‘fuck you’ at Kuroo and continued to whine at how Bokuto and Akaashi were cheating, when really, he just _sucks_ at video games.

As the video continued to play, Kenma could not hold back the small breaths of laughter and was smiling as he carried on watching the video, even pressing on a couple of the older vlogs after he was done. Hinata glanced over and let out a small smile. _He’s enjoying it, that’s great!_ “Sooo, did you like his videos?” Hinata asked once they finished watching their sixth video and Kenma nodded slowly, his face flushing. “But, liking his videos and asking to collaborate is a bit too much. He has like what? 2.4 million subscribers?” Kenma muttered as he looked at Kuroo’s channel, scrolling through his videos where each and everyone of them had easily a few million views. Before Hinata could say something, Kenma opened his mouth again to continue. “ Not to mention, he is friends with influential people! I am nobody, it won’t work out, Shouyou.” Kenma said as he covered his face with his hands, sighing. “Doesn’t hurt to try right? I’m behind you and if anything goes wrong, it will be on me since I suggested it to you. We could just fake our deaths and leave Japan and stay in Switzerland.” Hinata said as he gave Kenma’s shoulder a tight squeeze, reassuring him that he was always by his side. Giving Hinata one last look, Kenma grabbed his laptop and let out a soft ‘fine’.

He did not expect a reply that day. Actually, he did not expect a reply at all. He had almost dropped his phone in shock when he realised that Tetsurou Kuroo had not only opened his email, but replied to it as well. _The world is playing tricks on me, my eyes are failing again._ Kenma slapped his cheek and rubbed his eyes before looking down at his phone again, where the notification of Kuroo’s email reply stared back at him. _FUCK._ He hurriedly opened the email and his jaw dropped. 

**_“Sure, I would love to be a guest on your channel!”_ **

That sentence played on repeat in Kenma’s mind as he walked back home and into his room. He could not believe it. _Tetsurou Kuroo agreed? What the fuck?_ When Hinata found out from Kenma, he was over the moon, throwing his arms around Kenma’s neck and pulling the boy in for a hug, shaking their bodies side to side in excitement. “MAKE SURE YOU ADD HIM KENMA!” Hinata exclaimed as he sent Kenma back into his room, Kenma still unable to function properly in shock. He quickly added Kuroo on Skype and busied himself with schoolwork that day, his mind still a blur. 

Finishing up the final answers for his Math assignment, Kenma got off his chair and went to his bed, switching on his laptop to watch some videos when a notification for Skype popped up on his screen, notifying him that he had received a new message on Skype. Clicking on it, it brought him to the chatroom between him and Kuroo, who had accepted his request. Taking a deep breath, Kenma replied to Kuroo’s messages, establishing the details for their discussion for the collaboration and Kenma have to admit, Kuroo was friendly but not in a way where Kenma was uncomfortable with it, not like other people or Hinata when they met for the first time. Kuroo’s friendliness was somehow okay to Kenma. _Maybe I’ll be able to get along with him and have a successful collaboration, but then again we have only said hi and talked about tomorrow so I can’t assume too much._ He shut down his laptop and stretched, massaging his sore muscles from sitting in the same position for a long time while he was doing his work.

Making his way to the kitchen to grab a quick bite since he missed dinner as he was doing his work, Kenma thought to himself. _Hopefully, tomorrow will go well._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a lil messy...oops ! i swear i love to write the words 'iwa-chan' cause i just think of oikawa saying it, it's so flippin cute !! :)
> 
> stay safe everyone and thku for reading <3


	5. t'was a good day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy days means happy kuroo ~

Kuroo was late. Very late in fact. He was supposed to be in school by 10am to submit his artwork but he had unfortunately overslept. Throwing on some clothes, he rushed around the house to gather his things, cussing silently under his breath that Bokuto was an asshole for not waking him up. “Bro, relax, what the fuck are you wearing oh god,” Bokuto commented as he watched Kuroo zoom back and forth with an amused smile, bringing his cup of coffee to his lips and sipped quietly. “No thanks to you, I am now super late. I don’t have the time to worry about my dressing when my grades are on stake.” Kuroo replied, running his hand through his hair in frustration. “Calm down, go wear something nicer and I’ll drive you there. I’ve got to run to the office to attend a meeting anyways.” Bokuto suggested as he got up to put his empty cup away, patting Kuroo on the head as he made his way to his room to get changed. Kuroo sighed and yelled out ‘thanks’ before walking back to his room to change his clothing. Bokuto may be a goof but being one of the top CEOs in the world, he takes a lot of pride in his dressing, _even_ for his friends. 

“I can’t pick you up after school so make sure you let me know when you’re home safe okay?” Bokuto said as he dropped Kuroo off. “Yes dad, get to work safe.” Kuroo replied as he blew Bokuto a kiss to which the latter blew one back, and watched as Bokuto’s car disappeared. Checking his phone, he muttered out a loud ‘shit!’ and ran towards the art faculty building, whispering hushed apologies to students as he picked up his pace. He caught sight of his professor standing by the staff office, a glum expression on his face. Kuroo slowed down to catch his breath and straightened up, rubbing his neck as he faced his professor who gave him a disappointed nod. “Sorry Sir, I was caught in traffic.” Kuroo lied as he handed in his artwork, panting slightly. His professor took one glance at his artwork and let out an impressed look, the frown on his face switching to a bright smile instead. “It was worth the wait, don’t be late next time Kuroo.” Kuroo nodded and bowed, bidding his professor farewell with a shy smile. He was aware that his professor was happy with his artwork this time and boy was he relieved. 

_( 11:04am )_ sooo

_( 11:04am)_ i think my professor likes my work

_ ( 11:06am ) _ **NICE ONE BRO**

_ ( 11:06am )  _ **gtg meeting**

_( 11:07am )_ k gd luck with that

_( 11:07am )_ lmk when you’re coming home

_( 11:07am )_ btw calling kenma at 1pm 

_ ( 11:08am ) _ **ooh HAVE FUN**

_ ( 11:08am ) _ **ily bro <3**

_( 11:09am )_ ilyt bro <3

_ ( 11:10am )  _ **bro… :’)**

_( 11:10am )_ :^)

Kuroo settled for lunch at a cafe nearby, rewarding himself with his favourite sandwich and milkshake, groaning in satisfaction as the flavours burst in his mouth. He had to bring Bokuto and Akaashi here one day, he knew that Akaashi would like the atmosphere of the cafe a lot. Once he was done with lunch, he then began to make his way home. 

By the time he had gotten home, it was close to 1pm and Kuroo was slowly getting nervous, the food that he had eaten earlier threatening to rise up his throat.  _ Calm down Kuroo, it's just a call why are you freaking out.  _ He walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing himself a can of beer. It was still too early to be drinking but he desperately needed something to calm himself down and alcohol was _the way to go_. He took a chug, closing his eyes as he felt himself slowly relax as the liquor entered his system. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he felt his heart race and quickly took another swig from his beer before going to his room. He placed the can on his bedside drawer and began to change. He changed into a simple white muscle tee and sweats, settling down on his bed and taking deep breaths. He reached for his laptop and opened up the Skype application, his eyes darting to the time where it read 1.05pm. He typed out a quick message to Kenma,

**TetsmeKuroo, 1.05pm: hi sorry i’m a lil late :(**

**Kozume Kenma, 1.06pm: that's alright.**

**TetsMeKuroo, 1.06pm: i’ll call u now ?**

**Kozume Kenma, 1.07pm: ok**

After waiting for a good ten seconds, Kuroo clicked on the ‘call’ button, boldly opting for the video call option. As he listened to the ringing, his heart pounded wildly and he was sweating.  _ Damn, the air-conditioner is on and I’m sweating like I’m in a fucking sauna.  _ The ringing came to a stop and Kuroo waited nervously, and felt his heart beat faster as his screen faded from black to a room that Kuroo was very familiar with. It was Kenma’s recording room and all that was missing was Kenma himself. Kuroo could not help the small whine of disappointment that escaped from his throat when Kenma was nowhere to be seen. He waited for a minute which felt like forever until he heard the faint sound of a door opening. Kenma showed up and sat down on his chair, muttering a soft apology as he put on his headphones. 

Kuroo gave him a nervous smile, pinching his thigh to calm himself down. Kenma looked adorable. The latter was wearing a big hoodie and sweats, his hands covered in sweater paws and Kuroo swore that he was about to die. “Hey, you look like a marshmallow.” Kuroo said and he smiled as he watched Kenma’s cheeks turn pink slightly although his face was still blank. “Let’s discuss shall we?” Kenma urged as he stared at Kuroo and Kuroo gave him a nod. The two talked about everything they needed to discuss for the collaboration and Kuroo could not lie, Kenma was so detailed and considerate towards his work and Kuroo, making sure that Kuroo was 100% okay with everything and that Kuroo was comfortable. As they were talking about the day they would film together, Kenma’s door opened and a boy with bright-orange hair walked in with a smile as vibrant as his hair hung on his face. “IS THAT VLOGDADDYKUROO?” The boy asked as he stood beside Kenma, waving enthusiastically at Kuroo. “Wow! Your muscles are really nice!” The boy pointed out and Kuroo laughed, flexing his arms a little bit to entertain the boy. “Shouyou, get out. I’m discussing.” Kenma said softly as he stared at the boy. The boy stuck out his tongue and ruffled Kenma’s hair, waving goodbye to Kuroo before disappearing from the screen. “Who was that?” Kuroo asked as he felt his finger twitch.  _ God, I want to play with his hair too…  _ “Hinata Shouyou, my roommate.” Kenma replied as he fixed his hair, a small pout on his face and Kuroo wanted to kiss that pout away so badly.  _ Fuck control yourself idiot.  _ They continued their discussion and soon enough, both boys said goodbye and Kuroo shut down his laptop, his heart beating fast and his lips stretched into a big smile. 

Bokuto came home a few hours later, a silent Akaashi behind him. “Hey hey hey!” Bokuto yelled out as he threw himself onto Kuroo, who grunted under him. “How was the call?” Bokuto asked as he sat beside Kuroo who waved at Akaashi. “Great, I am more in love than ever.” Kuroo said with a dazed look, forming a heart with his hands. Akaashi chuckled and made his way to the kitchen to prepare dinner for the three of them like he normally does and Bokuto whistled, singing ‘I think I’m in love again’ while Kuroo sang along. 

Today was a good day for Kuroo. With his professor emailing him nothing but compliments for his recent artwork and being on a four-hour long call with Kenma, and then ending it with a nice celebratory dinner from Akaashi and karaoke night with Bokuto, Kuroo was so damn happy. 

Kuroo soon fell asleep with his head on Bokuto’s lap while they watched a movie and Akaashi went over to Kuroo’s room to grab a blanket for him, covering up Kuroo’s body with the blanket. Akaashi sat beside Bokuto and laid his head on Bokuto’s shoulder, smiling softly when he felt Bokuto press a soft kiss on his head. “Kuroo looked really happy today.” Akaashi whispered out as he watched Bokuto rub circles on Kuroo’s arm. “I’m so happy. He’s been stressing out every single day over Youtube and school. You know Kuroo, when he’s stressed, it can get so bad.” Bokuto said as he continued to watch the movie, his other hand intertwined with Akaashi’s. “I’m glad he had you to take care of him.” Akaashi replied as he brought their interlocked fingers to his mouth and pressed a soft kiss to Bokuto’s knuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ioti has 100 kudos ?? thku sm :') i m so damn grateful !!!!!!!  
> this chapter is a mess again...fuck i m so sorry :-( i will work harder to improve :'(((  
> i love to write about bo's and kuroo's friendship hehe srynotsry !!
> 
> stay safe and thks for reading <3


	6. let's start recording

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kenma and kuroo finally meet ! ya-hoo !

The day had finally arrived. The day where Kuroo would finally meet Kenma in person, and talk to him in person and kiss him- no that is _too_ far. Kuroo paced back and forth in his room, throwing clothes all over the place as he struggled to find an outfit that he liked and felt was good enough. “BOKUTOOO!” Kuroo hollered as he messed with his hair, letting out a groan of frustration. Bokuto came running into his room, a bat in his hand. “WHERE ARE THE ROBBERS I’LL FUCK YOU ALL UP!” Bokuto yelled as he swung the bat around recklessly, almost whacking Kuroo in the face. “Your intelligence quotient is concerning.” Kuroo mused as he dodged the bat a few more times, reaching over to stop Bokuto. “Why does your room look like you had a massive gang bang in here? Without me?” Bokuto asked, offense laced in his voice and Kuroo resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “I’ve got to meet Kenma in two hours for the collaboration today, remember? I don’t know what to wear, help me.” Kuroo sighed as he sat down on an empty spot on his bed that was not occupied by the giant heap of clothes all over the place. Bokuto placed his hands on his hips and let out a big smile, striking a pose that shouted ‘i am your lord, the saviour’. Within fifteen minutes, Bokuto was able to piece together an outfit that was not too casual but also not too try-hard and Kuroo was pretty impressed, but Bokuto does not need to know for his ego’s sake. 

Kuroo checked himself out in the mirror, letting out a whistle as he eyed himself up and down, flashing Bokuto a thumbs up in which the latter replied with a cocky smirk and wink.  _ Damn him and his ego.  _ Bokuto had chosen a simple white v-neck and a pair of black denim jeans, topping it off with a black bomber jacket. He looked hot, and if Kuroo was as self-obsessed as Oikawa, he would say that he would even date himself. “Are you going to wear your earrings? Because you should, it would look good.” Bokuto said as he got off the bed, walking over to Kuroo and fixing his hair a little. Kuroo nodded and walked over to grab his belongings and camera, spraying on some cologne and wore his earrings which were just simple black studs. He grabbed his camera and bid Bokuto farewell, who wished him luck and he was out of the house to head over to Kenma’s house. 

Since he was running a little late- _typical_ -, Kuroo decided to call for a taxi and as if god was on his side, the traffic in Tokyo was good and he was able to reach Kenma’s apartment twenty minutes early. He felt his heart beat fast and his palms getting sweaty as he made his way into the apartment complex, entering the lift and pressing for the eighth floor. Opening his mouth, he took deep breaths in and out to calm himself down and when the elevator stopped and the doors opened, he felt his nerves take over him all over again and slapped himself, walking out.  _ Unit 45, unit 45, unit 4- fuck.  _ He stood face to face with a bright red door, with the number 45 on it and a cute little cat sign that said welcome. Slapping himself another time, he took in one deep breath and knocked on the door, twice. He clenched and unclenched his hands by his side as he heard footsteps getting closer and closer, and then the door opened. 

“Oh! Kuroo right?” Hinata said as he opened the door and let Kuroo in, who nodded in acknowledgement and flashed Hinata a friendly smile, receiving a blindingly bright one back in return. “I’ll get Kenma, hold on.” Hinata ran off, yelling Kenma’s name as he banged on Kenma’s room door, screaming something along the lines of Kenma being an irresponsible collaborator. The door to Kenma’s room opened and Kuroo felt his heart stop beating at the sight of Kozume Kenma walking out of his room, wearing yet another hoodie that was too big for him and pajama pants with cats on it.  _ How cute, I love him, I want him please give him to me.  _ Kuroo watched as Kenma walked towards him, a blank look on his face but his eyes were friendly. “Sorry, I didn’t hear the door with my headphones on.” Kenma apologised as he stood in front of Kuroo and Kuroo let out a breath that he did not know he was holding, managing out a smile and shook his head, telling Kenma it was okay. Kenma gave him a small smile and ushered him to the couch, telling Kuroo he would be making tea for the both of them and then they could start on their video, stating that he had already prepared the set-up for everything. Kuroo sat on the couch and faced the opposite direction so Kenma could not see the blush that was appearing on his face and placed a hand over his chest, right where his heart was beating at an inhumane speed. He had to calm down or he might not be able to film this video at all.  _ Maybe if he was not so damn cute and so perfect, I won’t be like that...NAH it’s just me and my hormones haha fuck being a gay hormonal boy I want death I want him too. Would he think I am weird, what if he decides he doesn’t lik-  _ Kuroo was so lost in his thoughts that he did not realise that Kenma was walking over to him, two cups of tea in his hands. “Kuroo?” Kenma called out softly and Kuroo jumped, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment as he turned around, facing Kenma who was staring at him with a curious expression. “L-Let’s go!” Kuroo stuttered out and damn, he really wanted to die and kiss Kenma and die again. Kenma raised his brow but nodded, guiding Kuroo to his room in silence. 

Kuroo stepped in and could not help the smile that was appearing on his face. Kenma’s room was exceptionally clean like in the Skype call, and he sat beside Kenma, sipping on his tea as he watched Kenma walk over to the camera to turn it on, checking his hair in the viewfinder. Kenma pressed the recording button and went back to his chair, settling down beside Kuroo. “Hey guys, Nekoplays here! Today, I have a really special guest, Kuroo or as most of you know him as VlogDaddyKuroo.” Kuroo flushed slightly when he heard Kenma say the word ‘Daddy’ and quickly composed himself, reminding himself that he was on camera. He looked at the camera and smiled charmingly like he always does, waving and winking. “Hey there everyone! Thanks for having me here today, I’ll try not to steal your audience too much.” Kuroo teased as he looked at Kenma, who rolled his eyes at him and he felt himself relax slightly, leaning back against the chair as he listened to Kenma talk. “We will be playing Mario Kart 8 Deluxe on the Nintendo Switch and we hope you will enjoy this! I know I will enjoy beating him though.” Kenma said in a mocking tone, passing Kuroo a controller who took it with narrowed eyes and mouthed out ‘game on’. 

“I get dibs on Yoshi!” Kuroo exclaimed as he picked Yoshi, a childish grin on his face. “Don’t worry, I always go for Toad.” Kenma assured him, and after a while, the first game was about to start. “I would have you know, I am undefeated in Mario Kart.” Kenma said, his eyes focused on the screen in front of them and Kuroo smirked, “Don’t worry, I’ll show what defeat is.”

To Kenma’s surprise, Kuroo was actually pretty good at Mario Kart. They were head to head a couple of times, but Kenma remained in first place and Kuroo in second. “Motherfucker!” Kuroo hissed as he finished second for the fifth time, throwing Kenma a weak glare and Kenma just stuck out his tongue at him, calling him a sore loser. “Watch out, I’ll wreck your ass.” Kuroo grunted as they started their sixth game, Kuroo sitting up straight and all determined to defeat Kenma. Kenma was still in first place for the first twenty seconds and Kuroo was getting frustrated, his competitiveness increasing rapidly. “Like I said, I am undef- DID YOU JUST BLUE SHELL ME TETSURO?!” Kenma widened his eyes and turned his head to face Kuroo, who had a crooked smile and Kenma felt his stomach twist funnily, unable to look away. “Guess who just got first place?” Kuroo mocked as he looked at Kenma who was still staring at him, throwing a peace sign- _oh god he's been hanging around Oikawa too much_ -. Kenma shook his head to snap out of it and continued, arriving in eighth place. “You just got lucky because you had a blue shell.” Kuroo let out a chuckle and Kenma felt his ears heat up, quickly starting a new game while Kuroo was still chuckling. “That’s not fair!” Kuroo whined.

After a few more games, the duo ended the Mario Kart showdown, the scores being Kenma-7 and Kuroo-3. “Undefeated my ass!” Kuroo whispered loudly as he reminded Kenma that he lost more than once, and Kenma resisted the urge to flip him off, settling with ignoring Kuroo’s teasing and kicked his shin under the table. “Thanks for watching today’s video and a big thank you to Kuroo for agreeing to come on this channel to film this video.” Kenma was wrapping up the video and the two bid the audience farewell, Kuroo blowing kisses and Kenma only sighed at him, reaching over to stop the recording. “That was fun.” Kuroo said as he stretched his body, his shirt rising up slightly to expose a sliver of skin that had Kenma looking away with pink cheeks. Kenma nodded and drank his tea, which was now cold. “Do you want to take a break before filming my video or do you want to do it now?” Kuroo asked as he grabbed his phone to check his messages. “Let me refill our cups with more hot tea and then we can film it.” Kenma replied and stood up to fetch the cups, walking out of his room. 

Kuroo made sure Kenma was fully out of the room before opening up his chatroom with Bokuto, his hands shaking. 

_(4:39pm)_ bro

_(4:39pm)_ he is so cute

_(4:40pm)_ too cute

His phone buzzed immediately, which can only mean that Bokuto was waiting for his updates.

_(4:40pm)_ **r u ok**

_(4:40pm)_ **HOW WAS THE VID**

_(4:41pm)_ it went so damn well

_(4:42pm)_ when he gets all srs, he knits his eyebrows tgt and his tongue pokes out 

_(4:42pm)_ FUCK HE IS SO DAMN CUTE IN EVERY WAY 

_(4:43pm)_ i cant do this i m about to die

_(4:44pm)_ **press on bro**

_(4:44pm)_ **remember**

_(4:44pm)_ **don’t fuck until the first date is over**

Kuroo heard Kenma walking back into his room and hurriedly turned down the brightness of his phone, his cheeks turning pink. 

_(4:45pm)_ fuck u

_(4:45pm)_ hes back gtg

_(4:45pm)_ love you bro <3 

_(4:46pm)_ **love you too <3**

_(4:46pm)_ **id fuck me too ;)**

Kuroo rolled his eyes and placed his phone away, grabbing his camera and adjusted it on the tripod, trying to distract himself from the adorable boy that was using his phone and waiting patiently for Kuroo to be done.  _ I am really going to die, what a great way to die.  _ Kuroo pressed the recording button and went back to his seat, telling Kenma that they were starting and the said boy placed his phone away.

“Good evening beautiful, you’re looking nice.” Kuroo started and introduced Kenma, who shyly waved at the camera. “Today’s video will be different and more special because I will be doing the new friend tag with Nekoplays here! But of course, this is my channel and we all know I won’t be doing boring questions like what is your hobby so don’t click away, I know you guys won’t because let’s all be honest, you guys love me and my everything too much to go.” Kuroo said with a cheeky wink and Kenma rolled his eyes, a small smile on his lips. “So, how many people have you ever dated?” Kuroo asked, a playful look on his face. “One only so far.” Kenma answered with ease and Kuroo was slightly shocked at how unbothered Kenma was, and also at how his heart was tightening and jealousy was rising up in his chest at the answer. “What about you?” Kenma asked as he leaned his head back, looking at Kuroo. “Five.” Kuroo said and Kenma nodded, a blank look on his face and Kuroo fought the urge to pout, disappointed at the reaction. The two continued with the questions, some getting more personal and bold but nothing that was too uncomfortable for them to share on the internet. 

Once they were done with the video, Kuroo faced the camera and stared at it with a lazy smile, the _hot but lazy_ kind of smile that everyone loved to see on him. “That’s all I have for you guys today and make sure you subscribe to Nekoplays here! I’ll see you all again and as always, _ stay beautiful _ and bye.” His voice dropped to an octave lower, all sultry and deep at the words ‘stay beautiful’ like he always does for his endings and Kenma gulped, his body heating up from the tone and he covered his cheeks with his hands, offering the camera a small wave and the video ended. Kuroo rubbed his eyes and checked the time, noting that it was currently 7pm in the evening. They had started filming since 11am and he was tired, _really_ tired. “Thanks for today, I enjoyed it.” Kuroo said and gave Kenma a sweet smile, appreciating the flush that was slowly spreading across Kenma’s cheeks. “Back to you.” Kenma muttered, and Kuroo got up, grabbed his camera and walked out of Kenma’s room with Kenma. 

“Where’s your friend?” Kuroo questioned as he noticed the absence of Hinata from the house. “He probably left to get dinner.” Kuroo nodded and walked over to wear his shoes, facing Kenma when he was done. He scratched the back of his neck, butterflies flying around wildly in his stomach as he looked at Kenma, whose cheeks were still a little pink and his lips were wet and red. Fuck, Kuroo really wanted to kiss him so badly. “Let’s do this again soon.” Kenma said and Kuroo could not help but let out a smile, nodding his head. They stood there for another good minute, just staring at each other with pink-tinged cheeks. Kenma could smell Kuroo's cologne that was mixed together with the slight scent of sweat and it was so intoxicating that if Kuroo does not leave soon, Kenma might just pass out. “I’ll see you soon, bye Kenma.” Kuroo said as he reluctantly opened the door and waved at Kenma, who waved back and the door closed. 

_ Damn.  _ As Kuroo walked out of the complex, he thought about Kenma and his pink cheeks, his lips and the way the hoodie basically ate him up. _Fuck me_ _...He’s really too cute…  _ He went back home with a light heart, the image of Kenma never really leaving his mind. And let’s be honest here, _it never will_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school has started so my schedule will be a bit more packed so updates might come slower sry :-(  
> hehe i read all of ur comments and UWAHH i teared up, yall are too sweet and the support from yall rlly motivates me to write btr !! :)
> 
> as always, stay safe and thku sm for reading <3


	7. sleepless nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cause of loss of sleep: kozume kenma

It was practically impossible to go to sleep yesterday for Kuroo. Everytime he closed his eyes, the vision of Kenma and everything played vividly in his mind and it kept him awake all night. That would explain why his eyes were blood-shot red this morning when he greeted Bokuto in the living room. “Woah, are you okay?” Bokuto questioned as he watched Kuroo crawl towards the kitchen, his hair even messier than usual and his face all sullen and glum-looking. “Didn’t sleep well, did you make coffee?” Bokuto nodded his head and made Kuroo sit on the couch, insisting that he rest for the day and went to the kitchen to pour a cup of coffee for Kuroo. Handing Kuroo his cup of coffee, Kuroo took a sip and smiled, enjoying the warmth of the coffee spreading all over his body. Bokuto was sitting beside him and had pushed Kuroo’s head down onto his shoulder, one hand on Kuroo’s thigh while the other was reading some reports on his phone. “Do you not need to go to the office today?” Kuroo asked sleepily, the warmth of the coffee putting him to sleep instead of waking him up. Bokuto let out a small hum and shook his head slightly, his eyes still reading the reports on his phone. Kuroo leaned over to place his cup on the table and curled up beside Bokuto, hugging the slightly taller male. Bokuto had grown a bit more over the years, finally beating Kuroo in height after so many years of being shorter. Bokuto draped his arm over Kuroo’s shoulder and pulled him in closer, rubbing circles on Kuroo’s back. “Thanks for being here again, I really don’t know what I would do without you bro.” Kuroo mumbled out, his eyes closed and he was slipping in and out of sleep. Bokuto let out a small sigh, leaning his head on Kuroo’s. “Don’t thank me. Just go to sleep.” Bokuto whispered and once he heard Kuroo’s breathing start to even, he grabbed his phone and texted Akaashi to buy some lunch over, not wanting to move from his spot in case he woke up Kuroo.

Akaashi arrived a few hours later, his hands carrying several bags of food and drinks. Placing everything down, Akaashi made his way to where Bokuto and Kuroo was, a fond smile on his face as he took sight of the two boys cuddled together on the couch, sleeping together. If it was anything besides family and Bokuto that warmed Akaashi’s heart, it would most definitely have to be Bokuto and Kuroo’s friendship. Reaching over, Akaashi gently caressed Bokuto’s cheek and pressed a soft kiss to both Bokuto’s and Kuroo’s foreheads, smiling warmly. “Lunch is here boys, wake up.” Akaashi called out softly, shaking their shoulders gently. Bokuto stirred for a bit, opening his eyes slowly and when he saw Akaashi, he let out a smile so bright that Akaashi returned back with one that was filled with affection. “Hey baby.” Bokuto said, sitting up slightly to press his lips against Akaashi’s and the two shared a short kiss. “Kuroo, wake up. Lunchtime for you big boy.” Bokuto said as he shook Kuroo’s shoulder with a bit more force, chuckling when the boy whined slightly and swatted his hand away. “T-Tired…” Kuroo muttered out, his eyes still shut as he cuddled Bokuto further. “I’ll bring the food here.” Akaashi said as he walked over to prepare lunch, planting a soft kiss on Bokuto’s cheek before doing so. “Akaashi bought your favourite sushi.” Bokuto sang and he snorted when Kuroo’s eyes opened slightly at what he said. Kuroo got up slowly, rubbing his eyes and gave Bokuto a tired but genuine smile, saying thank you and Bokuto just flicked his forehead, telling him it was nothing.

The three began to eat lunch together on the couch, Kuroo talking about what happened yesterday to Akaashi and Bokuto while stuffing his mouth with sushi. “Kuroo-san, the way you talk while eating is very revolting.” Akaashi commented as he took a bite from his salad, his stoic expression remaining as Kuroo chewed obnoxiously loud in retaliation. Kuroo reached for his phone in his pocket and took it out, choking on his sushi when he read his notifications.

**From: Kenma (^._.^)ﾉ**

**hey, i hope you got home safe last night. you left your airpods here by the way, do you want to meet and get it back ?**

Coughing violently, Kuroo struggled to breathe and he was unsure if it was because of the choking or the fact that Kozume Kenma had texted him. Bokuto quickly reached over and smacked his back violently and Kuroo was more than sure that his back was going to be bruised. Akaashi handed him some water and he gratefully took it, swallowing the water down and felt his throat relax slightly and the choking subsided. “K-Kenma texted me.” Kuroo said, still coughing a little. “WHAT DID HE SAY?” Bokuto asked as he munched on his curry rice. “I left my airpods at his place last night so he asked if I wanted to meet him to get it back.” Kuroo answered, his face heating up.  _ Should I go or should I not?  _ “Go meet him then.” Akaashi said and Kuroo looked at him, to which Akaashi just stared back at him with a calm look. "Your face is like an open book." Akaashi said. Swallowing some more water, Kuroo opened up his chatroom with Kenma and began to type back a reply.

**To: Kenma (^._.^)ﾉ**

**oh woops ! sure we can meet up :) thanks so much btw**

**From: Kenma (^._.^)ﾉ**

**there is a really nice cafe near my apartment, i’ll meet you at my house at 2 and then we can walk together ?**

**To: Kenma (^._.^)ﾉ**

**okok ! see you :)**

Kuroo placed his phone back into his pocket before turning to look at Bokuto and Akaashi, his eyes screaming for help. “I should get paid everytime I help you put together an outfit.” Bokuto teased, grinning from ear to ear as he stood up to go to Kuroo’s room. Kuroo threw his arms over Bokuto and pressed a wet kiss to his cheek, yelling thank yous into his ear. “Akaashhh, come help me!!” Bokuto yelled from Kuroo’s room, and all he got in return was a loud sigh coming from the living room and the soft but hesitant footsteps of Akaashi’s. The couple got to work quickly, arguing a little as their taste in fashion was different from one another. “I feel like I’m watching my parents pick my outfit for a school trip.” Kuroo mused as he watched the two continue to bicker about what colour turtleneck he should wear. “I will stop helping you if you don’t shut up. AKAASH I SAID IT HAS TO BE GREY.” Bokuto warned as he continued to fling the grey turtleneck at Akaashi’s face. Kuroo immediately stopped laughing and stayed silent as he watched Akaashi give Bokuto a pointed glare that had the latter shutting up and agreeing with Akaashi. After a good thirty minutes, they were done. They had picked a maroon turtleneck that fit his body just perfectly, along with a pair of denim blue jeans, topping it off with a grey beanie to hide his bed hair which was _atrocious_. “WOW, YOU HAVE BOOBS!” Slapping his hands on Kuroo’s chest, Bokuto squished and poked around. “Koutarou, enough. Let him go or he will be late.” Akaashi sighed as he removed Bokuto’s hands from Kuroo’s chest, handing Kuroo a simple silver-chain necklace to finish up the look. “Thanks guys, I gots to go!” Kuroo said as he gave them both a big hug, spraying on cologne and quickly left the house, waving goodbye. 

As he reached Kenma apartment, Kuroo took out his phone to check on his appearance and failed to see Kenma who was walking out of the complex. “Shall we go?” Kenma said softly, causing Kuroo to jump and drop his phone in shock. “Y-Yeah…” Kuroo picked up his phone from the floor and almost missed the soft chuckle that Kenma had let out. His eyes widened and he felt his heart beat fast. Anything that Kenma does makes his heart beat fast but that chuckle ? That did something to him all right. 

The two walked side by side for a few minutes before Kenma reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out Kuroo’s airpods which were in a cat casing. “Here you go.” Kenma handed them to Kuroo who took them and gave him a grateful look. “Want to hear some music?” Kuroo asked as he connected his airpods to his phone, handing one side to Kenma who took it with no complaints. They continued to walk together to the cafe, enjoying the slight breeze and silence that engulfed them both.  _ This feels like a date...Is this a date?  _ They reached the cafe and Kuroo pushed the door open for Kenma, allowing for the smaller male to walk in first, his cheeks flushed. They took turns to order their drinks and a chocolate cake for Kuroo since he was in the mood for some dessert. “I’m sorry but I am a huge fan of your channel! May I get a photo with you?” The cashier asked, biting her lip nervously as she glanced at Kuroo. Kuroo nodded and gave her a charming smile, not missing how her cheeks turned redder and she held her phone out to snap a picture with Kuroo. “Thank you so much! Are you two dating?” She asked as she swiped Kuroo’s card, glancing over between him and Kenma who was too absorbed with something on his phone. Kuroo blushed and shook his head, noticing how she let out a sigh of relief at that action and handed him back his card, telling them that they could sit somewhere and someone would bring their orders to them. 

They chose a table near the windows where they could get a nice view of the dog park that was nearby and a fountain that was surrounded by people trying to take pictures with it. “How was your day?” Kenma asked just in time as a waiter came over to bring their drinks and dessert. “I slept the whole way before coming here.” Kuroo answered, taking a sip of his vanilla latte. “I noticed that you have piercings.” Kenma said, pointing to Kuroo’s ears. “Ahh, yeah. Bokuto convinced me to get them, saying that I’ll look even hotter with them. Actually, I also have a septum piercing.” Kuroo pulled out the ring that was hidden in his nose to show the septum piercing, crinkling his nose in the process.

Kenma gulped drly, his eyes falling on the silver ring that was just hanging between Kuroo’s nostrils. “Did it hurt when you got it?” Kuroo shook his head, cutting off a huge chunk of his chocolate cake before shoving it into his mouth. Kenma shifted his hair away from the right side of his face slightly, just enough to reveal the helix piercing on his right ear. Kuroo instantly choked and Kenma quickly passed him his latte, worry evident on his face.

_ FUCK.FUCK.FUCK.  _ Kuroo coughed violently and wheezed, closing his eyes shut.  _ This is the second time I've choked today because of him. I swear he will kill me one day. _ It took another forty seconds for Kuroo to feel better and when he opened his eyes, Kenma was staring back at him, fidgeting slightly, concern written all over his face. “I-I’m o-okay.” Kuroo sputtered out, wiping his mouth with a serviette. “I didn’t know you had a helix, that’s cool.” Kenma let out a sigh at that and Kuroo tilted his head to the side curiously. “It wasn’t my idea. Shouyou forced me to do it just because he thought it was cool but he did not want to do it alone. So I did it, but only for my right ear.” 

“It looks really nice on you!” Kuroo said immediately and he slapped a hand over his mouth, his face flushing within seconds.  _ Idiot.  _ “I-I mean...I…” Kenma gave him a shy look and drank his coffee, looking away. “Thanks...I like your piercings too…” Kenma mumbled softly and luckily, he was not looking at Kuroo because _fuck_ , Kuroo’s face was so red that he looked like someone had spilled red paint all over his face. They continued to talk about all sorts of things, things that Kuroo wanted to ask during his video but was afraid was too boring for his channel. “So, what are your hobbies?” Kenma placed his cup down, whipping out his phone to find a picture. He passed his phone to Kuroo and Kuroo could have swore he almost had a nosebleed from the picture. It was a picture of Kenma snuggling up to a bunch of cats, a pleased smile on his face. “I like to volunteer at this cat shelter near my place.” Kenma said as he received his phone back from Kuroo. Kuroo could feel himself fall further for the small boy in front of him, the reasons were just piling up the more he knew about Kenma. He was about to open his mouth to talk about his hobbies when his phone rang. Apologising quickly, he took it out and rolled his eyes when he realised who was interrupting his _~~date~~_ hangout. 

“What can I do for Your Highness today?” Kuroo mocked as he took another sip from his vanilla latte. “Are you busy?” Oikawa asked and Kuroo hummed, his eyes fleeting over to Kenma where the other was using his phone. “Well, I need you to come here now.” Kuroo frowned and let out a ‘tsk’ sound. “I'm afraid I can’t obey your orders this time.” He heard a loud huff and sighed, defeated. “You’re such a bad friend KUROO!” Oikawa whined and Kuroo could only sigh again, rubbing his temples as he could feel a headache coming. “That makes two of us.” He heard a loud laugh that he recognised as Iwaizumi’s and let out a snort of his own. “HMPH! I HATE YOU!” Then, Oikawa hung up and Kuroo could only let out another snort. “Stupid Oikawa and his needs…” Kuroo muttered and Kenma looked up from his phone, his feline-like eyes locked with Kuroo’s. “Oikawa from the channel Tooru&Hajime?” Kenma asked and Kuroo nodded, his headache fading away the moment Oikawa was not talking to him. “ Yeah, that bastard. I don’t know how Iwaizumi handles him. Hearing his voice already gives me a headache. He’s a good friend and all but the side effects of the friendship is hell too.” Kenma simply nodded and drank his coffee, allowing Kuroo to continue ranting. He looked like he _needed_ it. 

Time passed by quickly and both Kuroo and Kenma left the cafe when it was getting slightly dark out, Kenma needed to go home as Hinata was waiting for him back at home to eat dinner with. Kuroo walked Kenma home, engaging in small talks here and there with the other. When they reached the complex, Kuroo could not help but feel disappointed. “Thanks for sending me home.” Kenma said as he looked everywhere else but Kuroo’s face. “C-Can I hug you?” Kuroo blurted out and Kenma’s eyes widened, his face turning red. “I’m sorry. I am so sorry that was too much to ask right. I am so-” Kenma silenced Kuroo by wrapping his arms around the boy, Kuroo’s scent flooding his senses immediately. It took Kuroo a few seconds to hug Kenma back, burying his head in Kenma’s hair that smelled of strawberries. They stayed like this for a few minutes, just enjoying the warmth of their bodies pressed together and the rapid beating of each other’s hearts. Kenma was the first to pull away, his face was flushed pure red when he did so. Kenma muttered a quick goodbye and ran off, leaving Kuroo there to register what exactly had just happened. 

On the journey back home, Kuroo’s mind was still buzzing from the hug and he let out a shaky chuckle and ran his hand through his hair, the smell of Kenma’s shampoo still lingering around his nose.  _ Guess I won’t be getting any sleep tonight as well.  _ Without thinking, he took out his phone and sent a message to Kenma, his fingers trembling as he did so.

**To: Kenma (^._.^)ﾉ**

**i enjoyed today, and let’s do that sometime again :)**

A few minutes later, his phone vibrated and Kuroo hurried to take it out.

**From: Kenma (^._.^)ﾉ**

**thanks for today and i would like that**

Yup, he was really not going to get any sleep tonight, _again_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i m so grateful for the love and support given for this !! thku all for being the sweetest and most patient audience as well :)  
> as always, i m trash for bokuto and kuroo's friendship hehe !! cafe dates r hella cute so why not ?
> 
> like usual, stay safe and thku sm for reading <3


	8. happy birthday iwaizumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for seijoh's precious ace, iwaizumi hajime <3

_“ Ya-hoo! Leave a message since I am clearly too busy looking good for Iwa-ch-”_

Iwaizumi let out a deep sigh, rubbing his temples. Oikawa was ignoring him, _again_. Even worse, with it being his birthday today. Burying his face in his hands, he let out another loud sigh. Soaking up in his misery, he almost missed the soft knocking at the front door. He bolted out of their shared room and practically flung the door open. “ Tooru, where the he- oh hey Akaashi.” Iwaizumi greeted, his frantic expression switching to a neutral one almost immediately. Akaashi nodded and walked in, taking in the sight of the distressed man standing by the door. “ You look like shit.” Akaashi said as Iwaizumi shut the door behind them. “Thanks. I’m sorry. It’s just Tooru and I fought last night and he left the house and hasn’t returned since. It’s my birthday and I’m worried- I just- I don’t know sorry.” Akaashi placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “ How about we hang out together today? It’s your day and you should celebrate instead of moping around.” Akaashi suggested and Iwaizumi just nodded, his lips tightened into a straight line as he tried to smile. “I’m going to dress you up so sit back and relax birthday boy.” They headed for Oikawa’s and his shared room when Akaashi stopped halfway and turned to look at him, a warm smile on his face. “ Happy birthday Iwaizumi.” Iwaizumi smiled back, whispering ‘thank you’.

Iwaizumi was pretty damn amazed. Akaashi really had good fashion sense and the way he styled Iwaizumi was way better than how Iwaizumi styles himself on a regular basis. “ Bokuto is rubbing off on you huh?” Akaashi narrowed his eyes and threw a leather jacket at him, offense written all over his face. Iwaizumi let out a chuckle and slipped on his jacket, glancing at himself in the mirror. “ You look nice. You’ve really grown a lot since elementary school.” Akaashi praised him as he used his phone to take a few photos. Iwaizumi gave him a knowing smirk and grabbed his phone, his smirk dropping when he realised Oikawa still had not replied to him. “Ready to go?” Iwaizumi shoved his phone into his pocket and forced out a smile, nodding his head at Akaashi whose face was straight but Iwaizumi could see the concern hidden behind that expression. They had been friends _since_ elementary school afterall. Akaashi stood up from the bed and walked over to Iwaizumi, giving him a hug. “Be happy Iwaizumi, you deserve it. Let’s just have fun today okay?” Iwaizumi returned the hug tightly and Akaashi simply patted his back, trying his best to salvage any drops of happiness remaining.

**♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥**

This was not how he intended to start his day. No, Kuroo had not expected to start his day by being busy consoling Oikawa who was currently sobbing madly into his shirt, his whole body shaking violently at every sob. “I-I f-fought wi-with him.” Oikawa choked out, his eyes stinging from the intense crying session he had. Kuroo resisted the urge to say ‘again’ and decided to channel that energy into rubbing slow circles on Oikawa’s back, trying his best to comfort the sad boy in his arms. “I thought you said it wasn’t supposed to be a serious fight.” Oikawa’s bottom lip quivered and Kuroo groaned internally. _Three, two, one-_ “BUT YOU KNOW I HATE TO FIGHT WITH HIM!!!!!!” Oikawa wailed out, throwing his arms around Kuroo once again and cried harder. “Then why didn’t you try something else?” Kuroo asked as he tried desperately to stop the crying. “B-BE-BECAUSE H-HE W-WON’T BUY IT!!!” Kuroo winced at the loud wails and continued patting Oikawa’s back, sighing in relief when he felt the boy start to calm down slightly. “Yeah I know, don’t yell. I am like right here Princess Oikawa.” Oikawa pinched him and Kuroo yelped, smacking Oikawa’s head. “I-I miss him…” Oikawa sobbed silently and Kuroo hugged him tighter. “It will be worth it. He’s worth it isn’t he?” All he got in return was a nod from Oikawa and a few more sniffles before the other fell asleep, eyes all puffy and red from crying, for a solid two hours, Kuroo counted.

Bokuto peeked into the living room, where Kuroo was watching some television with a sleeping Oikawa laying down beside him. “So he’s done with his little princess meltdown?” Bokuto whispered out as he joined Kuroo on the couch, looking over at Oikawa who was sleeping peacefully. “After two fucking hours, that’s a new record.” Bokuto snorted and walked over to carry Oikawa carefully, telling Kuroo he was going to send the princess to bed. Kuroo hummed in acknowledgement and continued to watch his show when suddenly his phone vibrated. Checking his phone, he almost dropped it when he realised that Kenma had texted him. He hurried to reply to it, cussing silently at how weak he was when it came to Kenma. 

**From: Kenma** **(^._.^)ﾉ**

**hi, what time is it again ?**

**To: Kenma (^._.^)ﾉ**

**8.30pm. are you bringing hinata ?**

**From: Kenma (^._.^)ﾉ**

**yes. see you kuroo.**

**To: Kenma (^._.^)ﾉ**

**i look forward to seeing you again :)**

“Why are you smiling, it’s scary. Don’t smile.” Bokuto said as he sat beside Kuroo, jumping away when Kuroo reached over to slap him. “So you rather I frown and be miserable? Wow, so much for being best bros, I wish you love and happiness 24/7 and you wish for my ultimate sorr-” Bokuto cackled, reaching over to pinch Kuroo’s cheeks. “ I was kiddinggg. You know how much I love you~” Kuroo stared at him, a scowl on his face. “Do I? I couldn’t tell from the treatment I received from you.” Bokuto just continued to laugh, squishing Kuroo in the efforts to make him hate him less. “Shut up and get to work.” Kuroo grunted out, smacking Bokuto’s hands away. “YES BOSS!” Bokuto saluted and Kuroo grinned. He could not stay mad at his best bro afterall. 

**♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥**

“Iwaizumi Hajime, I will rip your balls off this instant if you don’t stop. Just because it is your special day does not mean you can act like a convict.” Akaashi said, an exasperated expression hung on his face. Iwaizumi smirked at him and continued to beat him in air hockey, hitting the puck easily into Akaashi’s goal, laughing as Akaashi’s facial expression darkened. “It is not a crime, I am just way too good at this game.” Iwaizumi mused as the machine declared Iwaizumi’s tenth win against Akaashi. “Let’s go Iwaizumi!” Akaashi grabbed Iwaizumi’s wrist and dragged him out of the arcade, rolling his eyes at Iwaizumi’s loud laughter from behind. “Such a party-pooper Akaashi.” Iwaizumi teased as he watched Akaashi’s face turn red from embarrassment when people were staring at two grown men, specifically the one holding a giant stag beetle plushie. “We are putting that in my car now and going somewhere else. You are such a brat on your birthday.” Akaashi huffed as they entered the elevator and made their way to the parking space all the way at the basement of the mall. Iwaizumi just smiled brightly as he entered the passenger seat beside Akaashi. “So where to next?” Iwaizumi asked as he fastened his seatbelt. “There is this really nice cafe that I discovered recently and I think you’re going to enjoy it.” Akaashi said as he started the engine, his eyes turning fond at the sight of Iwaizumi cuddling up a plushie stag beetle that he won. This was an extremely rare sight to see, considering the usual tough boy image that Iwaizumi holds. This was a sight that only a few had seen and Akaashi was one of the lucky few. Taking out his phone, he took a picture and smiled. “Do you have a crush on me or something? Should I tell Bokuto?” Iwaizumi opened one eye and saw Akaashi gag. “You’re _far_ from my type Iwaizumi, don’t flatter yourself. Get some rest, the cafe is quite a distance so I’ll wake you up when we are there.” Iwaizumi closed his eyes and pressed his face closer to the plushie, drifting to sleep fast.

When they had arrived at the cafe, Akaashi gently woke Iwaizumi up and Iwaizumi slowly cracked his eyes open, the plushie pressed close to his body. “We’re here, let’s go!” They got out of the car and Iwaizumi stretched, cracking his stiff neck and yawned. That was a hella good nap, Akaashi was extremely considerate on the road, careful not to wake Iwaizumi up. The cafe was a pretty small one, the outside decor was simple but tasteful. They walked in together and Iwaizumi cracked out a toothy grin when the smell of coffee and books invaded his nose. “A book cafe?” Akaashi nodded with a smile and Iwaizumi bit his lip, unable to contain his excitement. He had always enjoyed book cafes but Oikawa complained that it was too boring since everyone is quiet and just reading books so Iwaizumi only goes when Oikawa is incredibly busy, which is _really really rare_. “I remember we used to always go to that book cafe near the elementary school everyday. It was a lot of fun.” Akaashi said as he looked at Iwaizumi with a smile to which Iwaizumi replied back with one of his own. They ordered their drinks before heading down to the bookshelves and took their time to pick a book to read, Akaashi explaining to him that he decided this was better than the cliche movie hangout date idea. Iwaizumi could not have agreed with him more. They both picked books of their own liking and settled down on beanbags, immersing themselves in the quiet and nostalgic atmosphere of the cafe. _This isn’t going so bad after all._

They had spent about a good few hours at the cafe, reordering their drinks two times and finishing up three books each. Iwaizumi rubbed his eyes and let out a big yawn, closing the book in his hand. Akaashi had disappeared a few minutes ago to go to the toilet so Iwaizumi decided to return the book back to where he got it from. He decided to check his phone and felt his heart break when he realised that Oikawa had not gotten back to him for over twenty-four hours. He could feel his throat tighten and looked up to prevent himself from crying. _Happy birthday my ass, I’m not even happy._ “Here you go.” Akaashi called from behind him and Iwaizumi jumped, whipping around fast enough to glare at Akaashi who simply held out a brown paper bag in front of him. “What’s this?” He asked as he reached over to get the bag from Akaashi, opening it and he stared at the contents of the bag. “How did you…” - “ I know that this is your favourite author and I saw you looking at it just now so here you go, happy birthday Iwaizumi. I know you’re still down but I hope I managed to get your mind off it for a few hours of your special day.” Akaashi said as he ruffled Iwaizumi’s hair, watching as the other bit his lips and his eyes turned glassy. “Don’t cry, you’re feeling better a little now at least right?” Iwaizumi took another look at the book and blinked his tears away, letting out a small but genuine smile. “Yeah, thanks Keiji.” Akaashi shrugged it off and walked back to their table, grabbing his things. “It’s getting pretty late so why not I send you home?” Iwaizumi nodded and the two began to head back to Iwaizumi’s place. 

“Thanks for today Akaashi. I really enjoyed myself, especially the book.” Both Iwaizumi and Akaashi were now standing in front of Iwaizumi’s apartment door. Iwaizumi did not fail to notice how Oikawa’s shoes were still not at the door and he felt his heart fall. “I’m sure he will come back soon, just give him a little more time.” Akaashi reassured him and Iwaizumi sighed. He had really wished that Oikawa would be home, at least just to spend the last few hours of his birthday with him but the latter can be as stubborn as ever when he was upset. “Rest up and don’t drink too much if you’re going to start drinking. Go ahead, I’ll leave until you’re inside so I know you don’t try to run out and find Oikawa everywhere.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes but obliged, taking out his keys and opened his door slowly. He was really unwilling to go back home knowing that Oikawa was not home, but he did not want to bother Akaashi further as well. _I guess I’ll just spend the last few hours on my own…_

The moment he stepped into the house and switched on the lights, he was instantaneously attacked with party poppers and the sound of cheering and clapping filled his ears. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped in shock, the plush and book in his hands were now on the floor as he continued to stare in shock. Right in front of him were all of his friends, his parents, Tooru’s parents and lastly, Oikawa Tooru, wearing a ridiculous party hat and holding out a cake, the biggest and brightest smile on his face. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY IWAIZUMI HAJIME!!!!” Everyone cheered as they started to surround the still deep in shock Iwaizumi, cheering and slapping his back, singing the birthday song loudly. The loud sound of someone clearing their throat caused everyone to keep quiet and everyone soon stepped aside, allowing Iwaizumi to have a clear view of Oikawa. Oikawa walked forward, cake in his hand and stood in front of Iwaizumi, whose mouth was now closed with courtesy of Kuroo. “Happy birthday Iwa-chan. Make a wish and blow the candles out!!” Iwaizumi barely recovered from his shock when he closed his eyes and made a wish,blowing the candles out in one puff. Everyone cheered and Oikawa placed the cake down. Iwaizumi immediately pulled him into a bone-crushing hug, burying his head in Oikawa’s shoulder. Iwaizumi let out a choked sob and gripped Oikawa tightly, afraid that the other would disappear again. “Iwa-chan?” Oikawa called out, panic laced in his voice. “I told you this was too much!!” Kuroo yelled and Oikawa flipped him off, reaching over to pat Iwaizumi on the back. “I was so afraid...I thought I lost you…” Iwaizumi whispered loud enough for Oikawa to hear and Oikawa felt guilt seep into him immensely. “Sorry, I just wanted to surprise you. I hope you like the surprise though.” Iwaizumi pulled away, his cheeks wet from the tears and his eyes slightly swollen. “I love it. I love it so much, thank you. I love you.” Oikawa smiled and pressed a soft kiss on his cheek. “OKAY WE GET IT! YOU GUYS MADE UP BUT CAN WE START THE PARTY AND THEN YOU GUYS CAN DO WHATEVER WHEN WE LEAVE?” Kuroo hollered and everyone rooted for him. Oikawa rolled his eyes but smiled, clapping his hands to signal that the party was beginning.

Iwaizumi walked over and gave Oikawa’s parents a hug. “Happy birthday Hajime. Thank you for taking care of Tooru.” Oikawa’s mother said as she caressed Iwaizumi’s cheek. Iwaizumi chuckled as Oikawa whined and headed over to where his parents were, embracing them tightly. “Happy birthday my son, everyday I thank the skies for blessing us with the best son ever.” His father said as Iwaizumi gave them each a kiss on the cheek. “Tooru is an extremely sweet boy. He had been planning this for months already and prepared everything for us. He flew us over and paid for our accommodation as well. He did all of this, for you.” Iwaizumi’s mother said, staring at Oikawa who was introducing his parents to their friends with a fond look on her face, her hand in Iwaizumi’s. Iwaizumi followed her eyes and found Oikawa staring back at him, those warm brown eyes filled with nothing but pure love for him. “He sure is amazing.” Iwaizumi said as he smiled at Oikawa.

“Come here Iwa-chan!” Oikawa called out and Iwaizumi joined everyone, settling in the middle of the couch where there was a laptop sitting there. Oikawa switched on the laptop and Iwaizumi’s eyes widened, his mouth breaking out into a huge smile. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY VICE-CAPTAIN!” Iwaizumi could not believe it. The whole Seijoh volleyball team was there, on video call with him, on his birthday. “You guys…” Iwaizumi breathed out, feeling his emotions slap him across the face. He was about to continue when someone banged on the door and Oikawa muttered ‘they’re late what’s new’ under his breath. Iwaizumi raised a brow but went over to open the door, his whole body going numb from the amount of shock he was receiving throughout the surprise that Oikawa planned. Standing right in front of him were Takahiro Hanamaki and Issei Matsukawa, his best friends from high school. “Happy birthday FUCKER!” They both cheered as they tackled Iwaizumi down onto the floor into a big hug, smiles hanging from their faces and Oikawa jumped on top of them, complaining about how they were leaving him out as always. They soon joined everyone and even talked to the boys from the volleyball club, catching up with everyone in the few hours left of Iwaizumi’s birthday. Towards the end of the party, Oikawa had insisted that Iwaizumi opened gifts in front of everyone, despite the heavy protests coming from Iwaizumi. “Are you guys sure I can just do this?” Iwaizumi asked as he eyed everyone, who all nodded their heads and they sat in a circle, gifts in their hands. 

First were his parents who had prepared lots of home-made dishes for both Iwaizumi and Oikawa. “You guys are lifesavers, Oikawa can’t cook for shit.” Iwaizumi said and smirked when Oikawa whined loudly beside him. Tooru’s parents had made them both hand-made sweaters and Iwaizumi was more than grateful for them. Next were Kenma and Hinata, whom Iwaizumi found out that Kuroo had invited and Bokuto may or may not have secretly told Iwaizumi that Kenma was Kuroo’s crush, which only led to Kuroo almost committing arson. Kenma and Hinata handed him their present awkwardly and Iwaizumi thanked them, a charming smile on his face which made Hinata and Kenma blush hard. “Iwa-chan ~” Oikawa called out in a sickeningly sweet but venomous tone and Iwaizumi snorted, reminding himself to tease Oikawa and his ugly jealousy. Kenma and Hinata had gifted him a Nintendo Switch which made him thank them profusely for giving him such an expensive gift, and the both simply shook their heads and told him it was nothing, shyly.

Bokuto and Akaashi stepped up together, Bokuto bouncing excitedly while Akaashi just remained neutral that Iwaizumi sometimes wondered how the hell they got together. “Happy birthday bro!! This is from me!” Bokuto exclaimed as he shoved his phone to Iwaizumi’s face, getting more hyped as he watched Iwaizumi’s eyes widen for the umpteenth time of the day. “Y-You got me new gym equipment?!” Iwaizumi sputtered out as he looked at the picture of all the new gym equipment that Bokuto had bought for him which would be shipped over in a few days. _Power cage, power tower, punching bag, spin bike…_ The list went on in Iwaizumi’s head as he scanned the picture. “It’s nothing!” Bokuto assured with a proud look. Akaashi quietly passed Iwaizumi his gift and looked away, avoiding Iwaizumi’s piercing glare. “You knew about the plan didn’t you, Keiji? What a bad fr-” - “Shut up and open the gift.” Akaashi retorted and Iwaizumi opened it, his mind going blank as he stared at the laptop in his hands. “Oikawa told me your laptop recently broke down so I got you a new one. It’s the newest model too so I think you will enjoy it.” Akaashi commented and Iwaizumi could only say thank you and give Akaashi one of his most sincere smiles. "Also, I took those pictures for Oikawa, you dipshit." Akaashi said and Oikawa blushed. After them was Kuroo, who looked extremely shy when he handed his gift to Iwaizumi, his cheeks bright red. “Kuroo being shy? This is a first.” Iwaizumi joked as he carefully unwrapped the present, his mouth falling slack when he saw what it was. Kuroo had painted a portrait of him, beautifully. The way it was made was interesting, they were not the usual brushstrokes that Iwaizumi had seen countless times in Kuroo's paintings. “I did stamp painting this time. I used a rock for the stamp painting, that’s why it looks different from usual. Oh yeah, speaking of rocks!” Kuroo reached into his pocket and pulled out a smaller package, shaped exactly like a rock. Iwaizumi retrieved it, unwrapped it and felt his mouth run dry. It was _exactly_ a rock, but this time, a different portrait of him was painted on it, the brushstrokes evident and delicate. “This...Fuck...These are amazing Kuroo, thank you.” Iwaizumi said with a soft smile and Kuroo smiled back. 

“The next gift is from me, Issei and all the boys from the volleyball club. Oikawa did not contribute shit let me say that first.” Hanamaki said and stuck out his tongue when Oikawa glared at him. Iwaizumi chuckled and removed the packaging, his eyes widening and he snapped his head up to look at them so fast he almost got a whiplash from the action. “You guys didn’t...THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!” Iwaizumi looked at Hanamaki and Issei, and then to the laptop screen where five other boys were grinning up at him. “You...WHAT THE FUCK GUYS?!” Iwaizumi hollered, his eyes getting teary. He was holding the newest limited edition Godzilla figurine that he had wanted for a while and the last time Iwaizumi had checked, it cost a fortune which was why he did not buy it, but now here it is, in his hands. “We all chipped in together to get it for you, don’t start crying you ugly dick.” Issei teased as he noticed Iwaizumi’s eyes getting 'glassy. Iwaizumi wiped his tears away and could not even find the strength to insult Issei back, simply smiling at all of them and saying his thanks. "Let me remind you again that Oikawa did not contribute!!" Hanamaki yelled and Oikawa reached forward to smack him, yelling 'fuck you'.

Finally, it was Oikawa’s turn and he had not stopped fidgeting in his seat beside Iwaizumi. “ You look like you’re having a seizure, shittykawa.” Iwaizumi deadpanned and Oikawa resisted the urge to punch him. “Iwa-chann, I did all of this for you and that is what you say to me? I AM HURT? WHAT IS WRO-” - “Just pass me your present, crappykawa.” Oikawa pouted but reached from behind him and pulled out a scrapbook and Iwaizumi smiled. “That’s boring, Princess Oikawa.” Kuroo whispered and Oikawa’s eyes turned into slits as he stared Kuroo down. “Thanks shittykawa. I’ll read this later.” The party finally came to an end with a small speech by Iwaizumi and soon, everyone was leaving their apartment. “Thanks for coming and surprising me guys. I am super thankful for all the love! Except you Issei, suck my dick.” Iwaizumi joked and they all bid their farewells. “Are you sure you don’t want me to send you guys to the hotel?” Iwaizumi questioned as he held his mum’s hands and looked at both his and Tooru’s parents. “It’s okay sweetie. Tooru had already arranged transportation for us back to the hotel and back home. Take care and we love you.” His mother said and they all shared one last embrace before Oikawa and Iwaizumi bid them farewell as well. 

Closing the door, Iwaizumi quickly pulled Oikawa into a hug, feeling the other relax against him. “Pull that kind of shit on me again and I will personally kill you, shittykawa.” Iwaizumi threatened as he pressed a kiss to Oikawa’s neck. “So charming~” Oikawa sang as he hugged Iwaizumi back. “Sorry for the fight. It was just part of the plan.” Oikawa apologised and Iwaizumi shook his head to tell him it was okay. They both decided to leave the cleaning up to tomorrow as they were both dead beat. Taking showers separately with Iwaizumi coming out first, he took the time that Oikawa was in the shower to look at the scrapbook that the boy had made for him. Flipping through the pages, he felt a wave of emotions rush through him and his vision started getting blurry. _Stupid idiot... How much time did he spend on this?_ The door of their room opened and the smell of Oikawa’s soap filled the room. “Iwa-chan?” Oikawa walked over to him and blushed once he saw what Iwaizumi was doing. “I love it, shittykawa.” - “Will you ever stop calling me shittykawa, gosh you annoy me!” Oikawa complained and Iwaizumi chuckled, placing the scrapbook down. “Wait, before you do anything, I have one last thing to give you.” Oikawa went to his coat and fished out something from the pocket, hiding the gift behind him so Iwaizumi could not see it at all. “What is it?” Oikawa bit his bottom lip and slowly revealed it. Iwaizumi felt the blood rush to his cheeks and his heart beating fast. His eyes started to water and he lost the ability to speak all of a sudden. Oikawa was holding out a velvet ring-box and opened it, revealing a simple silver ring inside of it. “I-It is not a proposal because you know I want you to do it! But I figured that si-since our promise rings were getting old, I got us new ones.” Oikawa stuttered out, looking away. Iwaizumi let out a soft sniffle and Oikawa turned to look at him, rushing over to pull Iwaizumi close to him. “Iwa-chan? Are you okay what’s wrong?” Iwaizumi let out a soft cry and sobbed into Oikawa’s chest, allowing the other boy to hold him tighter. “I-I just can’t believe you did all this for me. I don’t deserve you, Tooru. I don’t.” Iwaizumi cried out and Oikawa shook his head. “You deserve everything in this world. You endure me and all my bullshit. You love me for who I am even when I couldn’t do it. You deserve me, you most definitely do. You deserve all of this. I love you so much, Iwaizumi Hajime.” Iwaizumi just sobbed harder and Oikawa pressed feathery kisses on his forehead and temples, whispering ‘i love yous’ into his ears and hair.

As Iwaizumi slowly regained his breathing and started to calm down, Oikawa removed the ring from the box and signalled Iwaizumi to remove the worn-out gold ring from his finger and passed it to Oikawa. Oikawa carefully slipped on the new ring onto Iwaizumi’s finger and pressed a soft kiss to Iwaizumi’s knuckles, his eyes never leaving Iwaizumi’s face. Iwaizumi looked at him, eyes full of pure adoration and love. Iwaizumi leaned forward, pressing his lips against Oikawa's softly. Oikawa's fingers trailed to his jaw and pulled him closer, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. The kiss was simple and flooded with emotions of deep love and more. They pulled away and Oikawa leaned their foreheads together, staring into each others' eyes with a smile. The moonlight illuminated Oikawa's face with a soft glow and Iwaizumi could feel himself fall in love with the boy all over again. Oikawa interlocked their hands together, their new promise rings shining brightly.

“Happy birthday Hajime. I love you.”

“I love you too, Tooru.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a special chapter to celebrate the best baby's birthday ! happy birthday iwaizumi hajime :)  
> this chapter focuses mainly on iwaoi because 1) i m absolute trash for iwaoi and 2 ) i want to do so hehe
> 
> stay safe and thku for reading <3


	9. tell me more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kuroo tells kenma about art

“I didn’t know you could paint so well.” Kenma broke the silence that engulfed both him and Kuroo as they walked back to Kenma’s apartment complex together. Hinata had abandoned them earlier to spend the night at another friend’s house, but not before giving Kenma an overly-dramatic wink and blew a kiss. 

“I’m a Chemistry major but I minor in arts.” Kuroo answered easily and he turned his head to look at Kenma who seemed interested and probed him to continue. “As much as I love Chemistry a whole fuck load, art was something that stuck with me since I was young when boredom hits. I enjoy creating endless artworks as much as doing crazy experiments at home.” Kuroo had this silly smile on his face and Kenma could not help but stare longer, his gaze making Kuroo blush.

“Ah, was that too much?” Kenma shook his head and Kuroo relaxed slightly. “I can’t paint or anything but I do enjoy drawing a lot. Growing up, I would draw my own game characters and now I am a video game design major.” Kenma said as they came closer to his apartment complex.

“That’s amazing! You’ve got to show me your designs someday man.” Kuroo exclaimed and Kenma nodded his head, coming to a slow stop when they were at the entrance of the complex. Kuroo stood in front of Kenma, his heart beating fast. “Would you like to come up for a while?” Kenma asked, his eyes were everywhere but on Kuroo’s shocked face, his cheeks flushed.

“S-Sure!” Kenma led him up to his apartment and dug into his pocket for his keys, his hands slightly clammy from his nerves and he forced himself to calm down before unlocking the door and allowing Kuroo in first. They slipped out of their shoes and Kenma told Kuroo that he could do whatever while he prepared some tea for the both of them. Kuroo thanked him and took off his jacket, settling down on the couch comfortably before taking his phone out to text Bokuto. 

_(0:04am)_ so im at kenma’s

_(0:04am)_ wht do i do 

_(0:05am)_ **fuck him**

_(0:05am)_ why tf did i ask u

_(0:05am)_ **hello kuroo-san**

_(0:06am)_ **it is akaashi here**

_(0:06am)_ oh thk god help me

_(0:06am)_ kick bo in the face 

_(00:07am)_ **there would be no need to**

_(00:07am)_ **have a good day and let us know if you’re not coming home**

_(0:08am)_ will do

_(0:08am)_ hes back bye

_(0:08am)_ tell bo i love him

Kuroo placed his phone away and watched as Kenma walked into the living room with two cups of steaming hot tea and passed him on the cups, in which Kuroo thanked him for. Kenma sat beside Kuroo, a comfortable distance between their bodies and hugged his knees to his chest with one hand while the other held the cup by its handle. Kuroo wanted to hug him so badly but occupied himself by blowing on the tea to distract himself.

“Can you tell me more about your art?” Kenma looked at him curiously and Kuroo let out a smile and nodded his head. He loved to talk about art, and specifically his art, _a lot_. Kuroo reached for Kenma’s cup and placed both of the cups onto the coffee table before leaning back into the couch, settling into a comfortable position and crossed his legs, one over the other. 

“I do it out of passion and as a hobby is what I would say. It’s a way for me to freely express my thoughts and ideas in a more fun and creative way I guess. I enjoy painting the most, any form of painting excites me. I guess I don’t have a fixed art style? I just do what I want.” Kuroo laughed and turned his head to look at Kenma who was nodding slowly to his words and smiled, enjoying the tiny blush that appeared on Kenma’s cheeks. “Anyways, I started when I was 4 and I’m like what, 17 now? Here, let me show you some of my works.” Kuroo unlocked his phone and flipped through his photo gallery, explaining and showing some pictures that he had taken of his artworks to Kenma, who was thoroughly impressed with them.

Kuroo swiped to a new picture and Kenma’s eyes widened. “This is one of my favourite paintings I have ever done. It took me three months to finish it but the result was all fucking worth it. This was inspi- Kenma? You okay?” Kenma snapped out of his shock and looked at Kuroo, whose face was closer than he thought, his body slightly pressed against Kenma’s and his eyes showed concern. Kenma suddenly felt warm, _very warm_. 

“I’m fine...It’s just this painting.” Kuroo frowned and leaned back, much to Kenma’s dismay. “Do you not like it? I’m so sorry.” Kenma frantically shook his head and fiddled his thumbs, looking away from Kuroo who still seemed upset. “It’s amazing, I was just mind blown really.” Kenma answered and Kuroo relaxed slightly, letting out a sigh of relief. 

“Thanks and sorry, I was so scared that maybe you didn’t like it and I don’t know sorry.” Kuroo was blabbing and Kenma felt bad since Kuroo seemed slightly distressed and it was due to Kenma's reaction that caused Kuroo to feel that way. As if the god of confidence had suddenly possessed his petite body, Kenma placed his hand over Kuroo’s and gave it a small squeeze, effectively shutting Kuroo up and earning a look of surprise and rosey cheeks from Kuroo. 

“I already said it’s amazing, Kuroo. Don’t be so hard on yourself.” Kenma said, his hand still holding Kuroo’s and Kenma was now aware of the size difference in their hand size. “I'm not being hard on my-” Kenma rolled his eyes and Kuroo let out an embarrassed laugh, rubbing his neck with his other hand. “Are you tired? I should go.” Kuroo said and he pulled his hand away, only to have Kenma reaching for it and holding it again. “Stay.” Kenma whispered, his face extremely red and his eyes were fixed on their joined hands. 

Kuroo nodded and slowly laced their fingers together, shifting closer to Kenma. “Is this okay with you?” Kuroo asked and Kenma nodded, biting his lip nervously. “What’s it like in video game designing?” Kuroo questioned as he moved their linked hands onto his lap and Kenma leaned his head on Kuroo’s arm. 

“Tiring. I’m never satisfied with the work I do and I take a longer time to do my work since I have no prior experience in anything related to it except playing video games. I like it although it takes up too much energy and ruins my sleep schedule.” Kuroo smirked and rubbed Kenma’s knuckles with his thumb, feeling the shivers that ran down Kenma’s hand from the small action. “With your obsession with playing video games, I believe that a shitty sleep schedule is the _least_ of your concern now.” Kenma scoffed and Kuroo could not stop the amused chuckle that left his lips.

The two continued to talk about anything their minds came up with and Kenma felt his eyelids getting heavy as the time hit four in the morning. “Let’s get you to bed.” Kuroo got up from the couch and pulled Kenma up, lifting the boy into his arms and Kenma yelped in surprise, smacking Kuroo at the back of the head hard for scaring him. “I carry you to your bed and this is how you treat me?” Kuroo complained as he entered Kenma’s room and placed the latter onto the bed, kicking Kenma in the leg lightly. “I want to brush my teeth first…” Kenma mumbled, his arms in the air as he made grabby actions at Kuroo to carry him there. Kuroo rolled his eyes, a fond smile on his face as he carried Kenma into the bathroom.

Kenma told him where the spare toothbrushes were and they both finished brushing their teeth before returning to Kenma’s room. “I’ll go sleep at the couch so sleep well Kenma.” Kuroo was about to get up when Kenma grabbed his shirt and shook his head sleepily. “Just sleep beside me…” Kenma muttered as he struggled to keep his eyes open and somehow he was still conscious enough to feel shy as his cheeks flushed when he said that.

Kuroo blushed but complied with Kenma’s ‘order’, slipping into Kenma’s bed carefully. “C-Can I hold you?” Kuroo asked and saw Kenma nod his head before he cautiously pulled Kenma closer to him until Kenma’s back hit his chest. Kuroo felt his heart beat erratically at the feeling of Kenma’s warm body being pressed against his, the soft breathing noises escaping from Kenma’s mouth as he slept and how he was practically filled with the smell of Kenma.  “Goodnight Kenma.” Kuroo whispered as he pressed a soft kiss to the back of Kenma’s head.

Kuroo spent the next hour trying to fall asleep, and thinking of _every_ boner killer there possibly was in the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry for the slow update ! my mid years just ended + my laptop was having issues :-(  
> ive missed writing for ioti and also ioti hit 200+ kudos ?? WTH i'm gna cry !!!!!  
> thku sm for the support and for being patient w me :')
> 
> stay safe as per usual and thku for reading <3


	10. warm me up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kuroo hits 3 million yippee~

Kuroo woke up the next day, his shirt slightly damp from sweat and the bed was empty with the exception of him. Kenma was nowhere to be seen and Kuroo checked under the blanket, letting out a sigh of relief that he had no issue to take care of this morning. He grabbed his camera that was beside his phone and turned it on, giving the camera a sleepy smile before waving.

“Morning babies, sorry I’ve been pretty lazy to vlog lately. You know, being this hot and having to tackle my studies is a lot and you guys don’t hate me right?” Kuroo gave the camera a lazy smile and slight wink, snorting immediately right after at his actions. “Anyways, I’m not home since I was sexiled by some fuckers but I just wanted to update you guys that I am indeed not hungover like the last time because that was not fun and that I-” The door opened and Kenma peeked in, his hair tied back in a small ponytail and Kuroo almost dropped his camera. 

“Hey. I heard your voice so I figured you woke up.” Kenma said softly, his eyes trailing from Kuroo’s face to the camera in his hands, pointing to it. “You’re vlogging?” Kuroo nodded and turned the camera to show Kenma, who immediately shut the door before the camera could really focus on him. “No fun! That was Kenma by the way, I crashed over last night. Yesterday was wild but you know what would be even more wild? If you all go to Oikawa’s channel and spam them with comments about making babies and paying the great soul, me for my hard work for the party!”

Kuroo yawned and got out of the room, sharing a little bit about his plans for the day before turning the camera to face Kenma again, who was sitting on the couch and using his phone. “You guys said you miss Kenma so here he is! Say hi Kenma!” Kenma looked up from his phone and waved slightly, before going back to his phone to continue playing his game. “I’m going to talk to you guys later alright? I need to spend some time with the little kitty cat here, see yall nasties later!” 

Kuroo switched off his camera and made his way to the couch where Kenma had paused his game and was glaring at him. “Why are you looking at me like that?” Kuroo asked as he sat beside Kenma, a considerate distance between them. “Why did you call me that then?” Kenma returned to his game, an evident scowl on his face. Kuroo laughed and leaned closer to Kenma, their bodies now a few centimetres away from each other. “Did you not like it? Hey, wipe that look off your face!” Kuroo mused as he leaned even closer and placed his fingers on the sides on Kenma’s mouth to draw them into a smile, his face so close that Kenma could feel his breath against his cheek. “Kur-” Kenma looked up and Kuroo widened his eyes. Their lips were so close and if he had leaned a bit closer, he could just press his lips against Kenma’s.

Kenma gasped in shock and quickly pulled away, his cheeks turning red. Kuroo stared at him and swallowed the lump of disappointment in his throat down, smirking slightly. “Why are you blushing, _kittycat_?” Kenma flipped him off and turned away from him, muttering a ‘fuck you’ under his breath that had Kuroo smiling at his back fondly. “I’m going to go buy breakfast. Want anything?” Kuroo asked as he got up and grabbed his jacket. Kenma told him what he wanted and Kuroo was soon out of the house, on a mission to buy breakfast for them both.

Once Kuroo had left, Kenma let out a breath of relief and groaned. He was into Kuroo and he was _so_ well aware of it. The thought of Kuroo’s face being so close to his, their lips barely one centimetre apart and how he was able to smell the faint scent of Kuroo’s cologne still made his heart race and he slapped himself on the cheek, scolding himself for thinking about it. “Fucking Shouyou, he’s going to pay for making me collab in the first place. Now I’m stuck in this situation.” 

Kuroo sighed as he waited for his order to arrive. _I was so close to kissing him, fuck. I really want to kiss him. I bet his lips are so soft and cute I SHOULD HAVE KISSED HIM DUMB FUCK!_ Kuroo was about to cuss out loud when his phone started to ring. He took it out of his pocket and checked the caller ID, his mouth curving into a smile when he realised his mother was calling him.

“Hello?” Kuroo walked forward to grab his order as he answered the call. “Honey! How have you been? Me and your dad misses you so much!” Kuroo chuckled and thanked the worker, walking out of the store as he held his phone in one hand and the takeaway in another. “I’ve been good. I miss you guys a lot too. I’ll visit you guys once this school term is over!” He heard a squeal of happiness from the other side of the call and could not help but smile. He missed his family a lot, more than anything ever. “Oh honey, we can’t wait for you to be back! Also, congratulations on 3 million sweetie! We just checked this morning.” Kuroo almost dropped everything in his hands in shock when he heard what she said. “D-Did you just say I hit 3 million subscribers?!” Kuroo exclaimed and he heard his dad’s voice in the back saying ‘he doesn’t know?’. 

Kuroo could not believe it. Just about a week ago, he had hit 2.5 million and now he was at 3? “I-I oh my god...I hit 3 million...Holy shit.” Kuroo continued talking to his parents as he tried to recover from his shock and made his way back to Kenma’s house. Once he was at the door, he rang the bell and waited. “School is going great mum, my grades have been good too so don’t worry. Your son is a genius don’t you know?” He heard his mum laugh on the phone and laughed along with her. 

Kuroo heard soft footsteps approaching the door and greeted Kenma with a smile when he opened the door. Kenma let him in and looked at Kuroo who was putting the takeaway on the table while laughing and smiling on the phone. “I got to go now, mum. I’ll call you soon. Yeah yeah love you too, bye!” Kuroo hanged up and Kenma helped him to unpack the takeaway. “Congrats on 3 million, I saw when you left.” Kenma congratulated him and Kuroo could not help but feel warm in his stomach and heart and before he could stop himself, he pulled Kenma into a hug and squeezed him tight. 

“Thank you, thank you so much, Kenma.” Kenma froze under his sudden hug but relaxed after a while and slowly placed his arms around Kuroo, hugging him back. They stayed like this for a while, enjoying the warm silence and smell of one another until Kuroo’s phone vibrated and the two pulled away with red cheeks. Kuroo pulled out his phone to see who was the _asshole_ that interrupted his hug and realised that Bokuto had texted him.

_(10:30am)_ **I SAW U HIT 3 MILLION**

 _(10:30am)_ **CONGRATS MY BABY**

_(10:31am)_ **ALSO YOU DIDN’T TEXT ME YST U WEREN’T COMING HOME**

 _(10:31am)_ **GUESS YOU HAD A GD NIGHT ;)**

_(10:31am)_ thx bro <3

 _(10:32am)_ ye my bad i forgot to text

 _(10:32am)_ not like u would hv replied ;)

 _(10:33am)_ hows akaashi

_(10:33am)_ **sore but he’s ok**

 _(10:34am)_ **he says congrats btw**

 _(10:34am)_ **let’s go out to celebrate tdy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

 _(10:34am)_ **with oikawa and iwaizumi and KENMA**

_(10:35am)_ u want me to invite kenma?

 _(10:35am)_ r u sure

_(10:36am)_ **ye why not**

 _(10:36am)_ **r u shyyyy ;)))))))**

_(10:37am)_ lol no

 _(10:37am)_ k ill let him know

 _(10:38am)_ gtg eat 

_(10:38am)_ love u bro <3

_(10:39am)_ **love u too <3**

 _(10:39am)_ **my 3 million bro :’)**

Kuroo sat beside Kenma and placed his phone back into his pocket. As they ate their breakfast, Kuroo decided to ask Kenma if he was able to come out today. “Are you sure you want me there? I mean I’m not some topshot like you all are…” Kuroo frowned and wiped his mouth with a tissue, flicking Kenma on the forehead lightly much to the other’s dismay. “What are you talking about? Of course I want you there! I like your presence a lot you know? 

Kenma blushed at his words but his heart was still uneasy. “But, you guys are like so much better than me and I won’t fi-” Kenma felt himself getting pulled into a tight warm hug and leaned closer, resting his head against Kuroo’s chest. “D-Don’t say that. I hate it. You’re good enough, always.” Kuroo muttered against Kenma’s hair and Kenma nodded, the insecurity fading away slowly as the warmth and comfort from Kuroo took over.

 _This feels nice… Everything seems okay._ Kenma smiled softly as he buried himself further into Kuroo’s arms and the latter just held him closer, the wind caressing them slightly as they stayed like this, arms wrapped around one another and hearts beating faster and faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a little short sry!! but i like to make kuroken hug a lot... i love it...  
> i needed a filler chapter and this was it, i guess... man this isn't the best chapter sry :-(  
> i also wanted to say my updates will be slower from now due to exams and revision but i'll try my absolute best to update whenever i can !!
> 
> until then, stay safe and thku for reading <3


	11. let's celebrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone is celebrating kuroo's new achievement and bokuto is a little shithead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the text portion, oikawa is in underlined and kuroo isn't!

Kuroo groaned as he rummaged through his closet for the fifth time in a row, cussing out loud at his lack of formal clothing in his wardrobe. Oikawa had suggested that they go to an expensive fancy restaurant to celebrate Kuroo’s new achievement, with the condition that Kuroo paid for the meal. Kuroo was about to cuss out yet another filthy swear word when the door to his room opened and Bokuto’s head appeared. “Dude, I can feel your rage from all the way out the apartment.” 

Kuroo groaned as he gave Bokuto a hard stare. “Fuck Oikawa and his love for fancy restaurants! Some of us here enjoy fast food and stay home pizza days.” Bokuto walked in with an amused smile on his face and gave Kuroo a slight pat on the back. “If this is because you lack something appropriate to wear, you could have just called me.” Kuroo’s eyes lit up and he pulled Bokuto into a big hug and expressed his gratitude with numerous sloppy kisses across Bokuto’s face to which the other simply laughed at and pushed him away. 

Bokuto led Kuroo into his room where he allowed Kuroo to pick whichever suit he wanted for the day, in return that Kuroo allowed him to be the thumbnail for his celebratory 3 million subscribers video. “How do I look?” Kuroo asked as he changed into a simple black suit and had left the top 3 buttons unbuttoned. Bokuto whistled and gave him a thumbs up. “You can borrow one of my watches to match your outfit.” Bokuto said as he started to get dressed and Kuroo blew him a kiss, fixing his hair a little as he stared at the display of watches in front of him.  _ Damn Bo and his giant unlimited wallet.  _ Once Kuroo was done, he excused himself back to his room to finish getting ready.

Spraying on some cologne, Kuroo decided to do some eyeliner to enhance his eyes like how Akaashi had taught him before. Satisfied with how he looked, he grabbed his phone to check the time and made his way to Bokuto’s room to tell him that they had to leave in a few minutes. Kuroo’s phone rang and he rolled his eyes when he realised who had texted him. 

_(6:50pm)_ yahoo~

_(6:50pm)_ remember we are meeting at 7:30 ~

_(6:51pm)_ k

_(6:52pm)_ so rude!! but since its your day, i’ll let this slide :)

_(6:54pm)_ how damn kind of u oikawa 

_(6:55pm)_ of course <3

Kuroo let out a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair, placing his phone back into his pocket. The door to Bokuto’s room opened and Bokuto walked out, fixing his tie while he walked to where Kuroo was. “You look hot dude, I would fuck you if you weren’t taken.” Bokuto laughed and grabbed his car keys, signalling to Kuroo to catch up. The two made their way out and to Bokuto’s car which was parked outside, all sleek and shiny in its glory. “You know what, I changed my mind. I rather fuck your car instead.” Bokuto rolled his eyes and muttered for Kuroo to get in, not before sniffling a little to show his obvious hurt at Kuroo’s betrayal.

The two promptly made their way to the restaurant and Kuroo felt his phone vibrate as he walked into the restaurant. “Reservations under Oikawa Tooru.” Kuroo said as he took out his phone to check his notifications and felt his eye twitch when he realised that Oikawa had texted him.

_(7:35pm)_ where are you roosterhead

_(7:35pm)_ i will start this party without you bitch

_(7:35pm)_ iwa-chan just told me to stop whining :( are you here yettttt

_(7:35pm)_ yes and i’m boutta turn 180 and leave now

_(7:36pm)_ fuck you, no you won't >:(

_(7:36pm)_ i want to celebrate with you

_(7:37pm)_ ^ that's what your precious kenma said;)

Kuroo felt his heart skip a beat and looked up from his phone when Bokuto called out to him. “You ready, big boy?” Bokuto said as Kuroo walked up towards him. Kuroo chuckled and knocked against his shoulder playfully. “What is this? My wedding? Let’s fucking go.” 

The waiter knocked on the door and opened it, ushering Kuroo and Bokuto in with a polite and friendly smile to which they both returned with a smile and ‘thank you’ each. “Someone finally decided to show up! Fashionably late I see!” Oikawa called out with a teasing tone and Kuroo rolled his eyes, sticking his tongue out at Oikawa who simply stuck his tongue back out in retaliation. Kuroo’s eyes immediately landed on Kenma, who was staring at him with slightly wide eyes and Kuroo felt his cheeks warm slightly. Kenma was wearing a simple white button-up top with a simple pair of slacks but he still looked like the most ethereal gem that Kuroo had ever seen in his life.

“Alright Kuroo. Stop eye-fucking the poor boy and just sit your ass down so we can start ordering the food.” Oikawa whined and Kuroo shook out of his trance before making his way beside Kenma and sat down, his eyes never leaving Kenma’s petite frame. “I think Kuroo is full from just looking at Kenma, let’s order without him.” Iwaizumi teased and the others agreed, snickering when Kuroo looked away from Kenma to throw Iwaizumi and the rest of them the most incredulous gaze ever. “You too Iwaizumi? Seriously I knew dating Oikawa was a bad idea.” 

Kuroo yelped as Oikawa smacked him on the head with the menu. “Just because it’s your special day doesn’t mean you get to be a dick!!” Oikawa whined as he pouted at Kuroo who was rubbing his head with a sour look. “Let’s just order the food please.” Akaashi said as he flipped through the menu, his voice calm but stern with the intent of warning both Oikawa and Kuroo to stop being childish. 

After a good few minutes, the group was ready to order and placed their orders down. “What may I get for you fine gentlemen to drink today?” A waiter asked and Kuroo flashed him a charming smile. “Cabernet Sauvignon would be nice.” The waiter smiled and praised his taste in wine before disappearing to fetch their wine. Oikawa let out a whistle and smirked. “Trying to charm the old waiter now huh, Kuroo?” Kuroo rolled his eyes and gave Oikawa a lazy smile. 

Once the food and wine arrived, Bokuto raised his glass and flashed everyone a big smile as they followed his actions and raised their glasses together. “This is so fucking cheesy, Bo.” Kuroo chuckled as he raised his glass last. Bokuto ignored him and counted to three, before yelling with everyone “Congratulations Kuroo Tetsurou!”. Kuroo could not help but smile back at everyone and sipped on his wine, enjoying the attention and love that everyone was showering him at that point.

As the night went on, everyone fell into a comfortable chatter and Kuroo excused himself to the bathroom in order to freshen up a little. “I’ll come with you.” Kenma muttered as he stood up to follow Kuroo. “Oh what’s this?” Bokuto teased, his smile widening at Kenma’s flushed cheeks and Oikawa smirked, flashing Kuroo a knowing look. Kuroo smacked Bokuto on the head and flipped Oikawa off at the same time. “Don’t be an ass the two of you.” Bokuto and Oikawa laughed and waved the duo off, with Kuroo grumbling under his breath and an extremely red Kenma following behind him. 

Once the two were in the bathroom, Kuroo sighed and turned to look at Kenma. “I’m really sorry for Bo and Oikawa. They suck but they’re my friends so I hope you don’t take their bullshit to heart.” Kenma gave him a slight smile and shook his head before reaching into his pocket to take out something. “Stick your hand out.” Kenma said and Kuroo complied, with a curious tilt of his head. Kenma’s cheeks started to red as he took out a bracelet and tied it around Kuroo’s wrist, his eyes looking everywhere except Kuroo’s shocked face. “Con-Congrats on 3 million. You deserve it so I made you a little som-” Kenma was cut off by the abrupt hug that Kuroo had pulled him into and he felt his heart pick up its pace. Kuroo buried his head in Kenma’s hair to hide his ever-growing smile and red cheeks, whispering out a quiet ‘thank you’ that Kenma almost missed. 

Kenma slowly wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s body and hugged him back, inhaling Kuroo’s comforting scent and smiled. The two simply stayed there, in a fancy restaurant’s bathroom, holding each other with frantically beating hearts and hidden smiles. Kuroo was the first to pull away, reluctantly and stared at Kenma, who was looking at the floor. He placed his fingers under Kenma’s chin and tipped Kenma’s head up slightly, a gentle look on his face. Kenma’s face was still as red, his eyes slightly glassy and his lips all red and slick from saliva due to his habit of licking his lips out of nervousness. Kuroo could just kiss him right now and _oh boy_ , did Kuroo want to. 

“YO WHAT’S TAKING YOU SO LON-” Bokuto said as he opened the bathroom door, causing both Kuroo and Kenma who jumped away from each other in shock. Bokuto’s eyes widened and he gulped as Kuroo gave him what was probably the _deadliest_ glare. Bokuto raised both his arms in defeat and backed out slowly, mouthing ‘sorry’ over and over again and Kuroo walked towards him, cracking his knuckles slowly. Kenma placed his hand over his beating heart and breathed deeply to calm it down. Kuroo gave Bokuto a throat-slitting gesture and Bokuto squeaked, running away fast. Kuroo sighed and went back to Kenma, an apologetic smile on his face. “I’m fucking sorry. He gave you a big scare didn’t he?” Kuroo said as he scratched the back of his head. Kenma nodded slightly and Kuroo started to plan Bokuto’s death in his head. “Bo really sucks, I’ll get him to apolo-” Kenma pulled Kuroo down and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, muttering a soft ‘it’s okay’ and left the bathroom before Kuroo could see his face. 

Kuroo stood there, his mouth agape and eyes wide as he tried to process what just happened.  _ He kissed me. Kenma kissed me. Kozume Kenma fucking kissed me.  _ Kuroo turned to look at himself in the mirror and noticed the blush on his cheeks that was spreading prettily across his entire face. He groaned as he covered his face with his hands. The spot that Kenma kissed was burning and Kuroo could not think straight. He walked over to the sink and stared at his reflection. He was smiling so widely he looked insane but Kuroo could care less. Kenma kissed him and that was all that mattered to him. He noticed the bracelet around his wrist and lifted up his hand to take a closer look. It was a simple home-made string bracelet with a little cat charm on it and Kuroo whined at how adorable it was. Kuroo washed his hands and fixed his hair a little, making sure his face was not red anymore.  _ You got lucky, Bo.  _ Kuroo thought as he made his way out of the bathroom, his heart fluttering and his skin still warm from where Kenma’s soft lips had kissed just a few minutes ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh man this is a long overdue update but i've been stuck with school and my major exams are this month so please excuse the slow updates:(  
> thku for being so patient and i will be back soon once my major exams are over!  
> also, ioti hit 300 kudos?? thku sm :') fuck ily guys sm <3  
> i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!  
> as usual, stay safe and thku <3


End file.
